Dear, XIU: Xiexie, I thank U
by Ais Krim Lord
Summary: Namaku Xiao Lu Han. Dan pada kesempatan kali ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang seseorang, yang berkat dialah aku dapat menjalani hari-hari penuh tekananku dengan senyuman. Tentang seseorang yang takkan pernah kulupakan betapa berterima kasihnya aku padanya, bahkan sedetikpun dalam hidupku. Kusampaikan cerita ini agar semua orang tau betapa berharganya dia untukku. [ XiuHan EXO ]
1. Chapter 1

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

* * *

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

* * *

Pernahkah kalian mendengar XiuHan? Apakah nama itu terasa familiar ditelinga kalian?

Jika kalian rindu dengan nama itu, ataupun bahkan sama sekali tak merasa familiar dengan nama itu, hari ini, akan kusempatkan waktuku untuk menceritakan segala hal tentang XiuHan dari sudut pandangku.

Namaku Xiao Lu Han. Aku lahir di Beijing, 20 April 1990, profesiku saat ini adalah penyanyi. Kewarganegaraanku, tentu saja Cina.

Han dari XiuHan diambil dari Han pada namaku Lu Han.

Sementara pemilik dari Xiu, tiga huruf yang mampu mendamaikan hatiku itu, merupakan seorang yang berkewarganegaraan Korea, saat ini berprofesi sebagai salah satu _vocalist_ dari _boyband_ paling ternama di Korea Selatan.

Bagaimana ia dan aku bisa saling kenal, merupakan suatu kebetulan yang sangat kusyukuri.

Saat itu aku masih sangat muda. Kehidupanku sejak lahir hingga saatku berumur belasan tahun kuhabiskan di negara kelahiranku. Kadang aku dan keluargaku akan pergi berlibur ke luar kota, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku menginjakkan kakiku ke negara lain. Sampai akhirnya saat memasuki perkuliahan, universitasku dan salah satu universitas di Korea Selatan melakukan kerja sama. Program pertukaran pelajar dibuka, dan dengan sedikit dorongan dari teman-teman kelasku yang lain―yang juga ikut mendaftar program tersebut―,akhirnya kumasukkan berkas-berkas disyaratkan.

Dan di situlah kisahku berawal.

Kisah penuh kutukan ini. Jika bukan karna dia, si pemilik Xiu itu, takkan mau aku kembali mengenang cerita ini.

Hari itu weekend, dan karena tak punya tugas kuliah apapun yang menanti untuk segera diselesaikan, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Myeongdong―salah satu kawasan yang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan―dengan temanku, untuk sekedar cuci mata.

Sebelum keluar, kusempatkan diriku untuk mengecek kembali penampilanku di depan cermin. Kulitku putih, rahangku tegas, mataku cukup besar, dan aku memiliki _double eyelid_ natural, dengan rambut hitam _spiky_. Bahkan dengan balutan kaos polo, _skinny jeans_ dan _sneakers_ , tak dapat mengurangi pesonaku. Jika aku harus mendefinisikan diriku dalam satu kata, maka _manly_ adalah kata yang tepat.

Semua orang akan sependapat denganku jika aku mengatakan hal ini 11 tahun silam.

Aku adalah definisi dari apa yang orang Korea sebut dengan _Ulzzang_. Sungguh, aku tak melebih-lebihkan kan hal ini. Buktinya pada saat itu, saat sedang melangkah mengikuti temanku ke manapun ia menyeretku, seorang pria menghentikan langkahku. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberikan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada diriku, mengaku sebagai pencari bakat dari salah satu agensi tiga besar di Korea, yang kutau betul mengeluarkan artis-artis papan atas yang terkenal tak hanya di Korea, namun juga di beberapa negara lain. Aku tau betul mereka, karena mereka cukup gencar mempromosikan artis mereka di negara asalku.

Ia menawarkanku untuk menjadi _trainee_ mereka, dan bercerita bahwa mereka akan mendebutkan grup. Aku menolak tawarannya, dengan bahasa Korea patah-patah ku.

Mendengar pelafalanku yang tak sempurna, dia bertanya asal negaraku. Saat kujawab, matanya terlihat berbinar seolah dia baru saja menemukan sekantong emas.

Dengan semangat, ia kembali menawarkanku. Kali ini dengan dibumbuhin penjelasa. Grup tersebut, jelasnya, akan dibagi menjadi dua sub grup, yang satunya akan dipromosikan di Korea, dan yang satunya lagi di negara asalku, Cina.

Menjelaskan panjang lebar, ia berusaha meyakinkanku. Sementara aku dengan kemampuan bahasa Korea yang belum begitu sempurna tak dapat menangkap semua yang ia katakan. Jadi aku hanya menatapnya, sambil sesekali menjawabnya dengan bahasa Korea patah-patah ku.

Setelah selesai, ia membungkuk untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, menunjuk kartu namanya yang ada di tanganku, dan berkata "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menetapkan keputusanmu", sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi.

Kusimpan kartu namanya dalam saku celanaku, dan melupakan kartu itu selama berminggu-minggu, terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku di kampus. Hingga temanku yang waktu itu menemaniku ke Myeongdong kembali mengungkit kejadian hari itu, dan bertanya apa jawabanku atas tawaran mereka.

Sungguh, aku tak penah benar-benar mempertimbangkannya, jadi saat temanku bertanya, kuperlihatkan raut bingungku.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan meyakinkanku untuk mencoba menghubungi mereka.

Pulangnya, sesampainya di apartemen kecilku, ku acak-acak lemari pakaianku, mencari _jeans_ yang hari itu kupakai untuk pergi ke Myeongdong, dan mendapatinya terlipat rapih di dalam.

Kuambil celanaku, dan tercium wangi detergen menyerebak dari celana jeansku, menandakan bahwa aku belum lama mencuci celana itu. Tanganku bergerak mengobok kantongnya, dan menarik kartu di dalamnya.

Saat kukeluarkan, kartu itu terlihat sangat lecet dan agak lembab, namun tulisan yang tertera pada kartu sama sekali tak luntur.

Kuperhatikan lagi kartu itu, bertanya dalam hati apakah ini penipuan? Jika memang bukan, apakah aku siap untuk menjadi seorang _idol_?

Bukannya aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang _idol_ , atau tak punya ketertarikan apapun pada mereka. Bukan seperti itu. Aku penggemar berat TVXQ, jika kalian mengenalku saat masih sekolah dulu kalian akan mengetahui hal ini, karena akun SNSku hampir dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berbau TVXQ―yang mana merupakan _boyband_ keluaran dari agensi yang menemukanku ini. Aku bahkan pernah sekali mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi _trainee_ dari JYP entertaiment―salah satu agensi besar di Korea―yang diadakan di Cina, tapi gagal melolosi audisi itu.

Tapi sekarang, saat aku tak benar-benar memikirkan hal itu, saat aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada pendidikanku, tawaran itu justru muncul.

Mataku masih menatap kartu itu bimbang, tanganku tanpa sadar sudah bergerak merogoh _handphone_ -ku. Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah tersambung dengan si pemilik nomor telfon pada kartu itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku tak begitu paham.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih mengutuk setan dalam diriku yang menghasutku masuk dalam jurang ini. Yang menghancurkan hari-hariku kedepannya.

Tapi sampai sekarang pula, masih kuingat, dan takkan pernah kulupakan manusia bersenyum malaikat itu, si pemilik tiga huruf X, I, dan U.

Tahun 2009 aku resmi menjadi _trainee_. Seorang pria bertubuh besar yang tak ku kenal menuntunku memasuki gedung. Hatiku berlomba tak tenang saat langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia membuka pintu kaca sebuah ruangan, sebelum kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk.

Ruang luas yang nyaris kosong dengan cermin besar tertempel di salah satu sisihnya menyambut pandanganku. Banyak pasang mata menatap ke arahku, tapi mataku kuedarkan ke segala arah, menghindari pasang mata manapun yang saat itu mungkin sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

Aku melangkah hati-hati ke dalam.

"Teman baru kalian." di belakangku, pria besar itu berucap. "Dia dari Cina" tambahnya yang langsung membuat atmosfer di ruangan menjadi lebih tak menyenangkan. "Baik-baik lah dengannya" tapi pria besar itu tak menyadari perubahan atmosfer―atau pura-pura tak menyadarinya―, karena setelah itu ia pamit dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Para _trainee_ yang tadi tersebar di dalam ruangan berkumpul sepeninggalannya pria tadi, dan duduk secara berjejer di depanku, siap untuk menginterogasiku.

Pandanganku kulemparkan ke arah mereka satu persatu, untuk memberi kesan yang baik, tanpa benar-benar terlalu fokus, karena aku tak sanggup menatap langsung tatapan mengintimidasi mereka itu.

"Jadi,―" salah seorang yang duduk paling ujung kanan memulai. Aku tak ingat siapa dia, mungkin dia bukan bagian dari member yang berhasil debut, mungkin juga dia salah satu member EXO. "―Apa bakatmu?" Tanyanya.

Terbatuk, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kudengar suara mencela, dan marah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak bertemu pandang dengannya, tapi justru mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kecil berbentuk layaknya mata seekor kucing.

Matanya semakin mengecil saat menyadari tatapanku ada padanya, ia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak untuk memberi lambaian kecil.

Dan aku merasakan kedamaian mengucur di seluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa lolos ke sini?" pemuda dari urutan kedua menanyaiku. Untuk seterusnya, aku akan menyebutkan mereka berdasarkan urutan duduk mereka, karena hal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam, aku belum mengenal mereka saat itu, dan jelas ini bukan memori yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dikenang, jadi wajar bagiku untuk sulit memingat majah mereka.

"Pencari bakat menemukan ku" jawabku ragu.

Urutan ketiga mengernyit, "Jadi berdasarkan wajah, eh?"

"Pasti menyenangkan menjadi orang tampan" Yang keempat tertawa. Jelas mengejek.

Setiap penginterogasi menanyaiku, setiap itu pula dadaku terasa nyeri. Pertanyaan yang dibalut dengan suara mengejek itu takkan pernah menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Tapi disetiap nyeri yang kurasakan, kudapati diriku kembali menatap pemuda yang duduk di paling ujung kiri, dan semua rasa nyeri itu menghilang.

Aku terlalu sering menatapnya pada saat itu, membuatku hafal dengan jelas warna rambut, bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakkan saat itu, hingga detik ini.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya tak lagi kurasa sesulit itu, dan aku bisa merasa bibirku mengukir senyum ramah pada mereka semua.

Aku tak takut apapun lagi, karena aku telah menemukan obat penenangku.

Mataku menatap ke arahnya. _Trainee_ yang lainpun demikian. Mereka semua telah selesai menginterogasiku, saat akhirnya gilirannya untuk menanyaiku.

Dia masih tersenyum. Kucatat dalam benakku, senyumnya miring, dan aku suka.

Pipi putihnya yang bulat semakin tertarik melebar akibat senyumnya. Ia mengingatkanku pada roti bulat putih yang sering kumakan dulu di rumahku saat aku masih kecil. _Baozi_.

"Siapa namamu?" Kembali kucatat dalam benakku. Suaranya tidak berat, dan tidak juga cempreng, aku menyukainya.

Pertanyaannya mudah. Sangat sederhana.

Tapi takkan pernah sedetikpun dalam hidupku, selama aku masih bernafas, akan ku lupakan pertanyaannya itu. Pertanyaan yang membuatku merasa diterima.

"Lu Han" Jawabku dengan pelafan Mandarin.

"Luhan" Ia mengulang namaku, dengan lidah Koreanya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum, menyukai bunyi namaku dari lidahnya.

Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku Minseok. Kim Minseok"

Hari itu, aku mengetahui nama dari penyelamat hidupku.

* * *

 _ **To be continue…**_

* * *

A/n: Rnr sangat diaharapkan :')


	2. Chapter 2

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Aku diterima oleh seluruh _trainee_ setelah dua minggu resmi bergabung dengan agensi ini.

Mereka berbicara denganku, mengajariku dance, melatih vokalku, dan bercanda denganku.

Aku menyukai mereka. Tapi saat mereka tertawa dengan lelucon mereka, aku terdiam. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh lengan Minseok yang sedang duduk bersila di sampingku. Ia tertawa, menyukai lelucon yang dilontarkan.

Saat merasakan sentuhanku, wajahnya bergerak menoleh ke arahku dan matanya menatap lurus padaku. Tawanya terhenti, tapi senyumnya tak memudar.

Ia tak bertanya apapun. Aku tak menjelaskan apapun. Tapi ia mengerti, jadi ia membuat beberapa gestur menjelaskan lelucon itu sebisa mungkin agar dapat kupahami.

"Ah" Anggukan kecil kuberikan padanya, menginformasikan padanya bahwa aku paham. Dan ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada teman kami yang sedang melawak di depan.

Aku menemukan hal baru untuk mendeskripsikan Minseok. Penerjemahku.

Dia tak dapat berbahasa Mandarin dengan baik, standar bahasa Mandarinnya setara dengan standar bahasa inggrisku saat aku masih kelas 2 SD, tapi ia selalu ada di sampingku untuk menerjemahkan segala hal yang tidak kupahami artinya.

Kadang kami akan mendapati diri kami duduk berdua di ruang latihan, menunggu yang lain untuk datang. Aku akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupanku di Cina, membagi keluh kesahku padanya, sementara ia duduk tenang di sampingku menatap langit-langit.

Ia tak banyak bicara. Hanya sesekali mengulangi kalimat berbunyi sama, "Kau tak sendiri". Atau sesekali membenarkan penyusunan kata dan pelafanku yang salah.

Tapi kupahami makna 'Kau tak sendiri' sebagai 'Aku selalu ada di sampingmu'. Bukan karena kosa kata Korea-ku yang terlalu terbatas, tapi lebih karena aku menganggap Minseok memiliki bahasa tersendiri. Dan aku lebih ahli dalam bahasa Minseok dibandingkan dengan bahasa Korea yang telah lebih dari dua tahun kupelajari.

Capek yang kurasakan pada masa _training_ tiada tara. Semua _trainee_ merasakan keletihan yang sama. Atau paling tidak, keletihan fisik yang sama. Karena secara mental, mereka tak merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kami _trainee_ dari Cina.

Mereka, _trainee_ asal Korea takkan pernah memahami apa yang kami rasakan. Mereka takkan paham bahwa rasa letih yang kami rasakan bisa bertambah dua kali lipat hanya dengan mengingat fakta bahwa tak ada rumah hangat yang akan menyambut kami saat kami diberikan izin libur seminggu, atau tak ada sosok Ibu yang akan datang dengan membawakan sup penambah energi saat berkunjung.

Aku gagal melihat raut letih pada wajah nyaris selalu datar milik Yixing, ataupun pada Tao yang terlihat penuh semangat masa muda. Tapi pada Yifan, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Kurasa ia pun menangkap raut letih di wajahku.

Saat agensi tempatku bernaung mengumumkan pada kami member _fix_ yang akan didebutkan sebagai EXO, hari-hari berikutnya semakin menggila.

Beberapa dari kami dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk sedikit membenahi wajah kami. Pembenahannya dilakukan dengan teknik yang sering disebut dengan―

Kutarik nafas-ku dalam-dalam. Ini salah satu hal yang memicu ketidak warasan mentalku. Aku tak pernah ingin membahas hal ini jika bisa, dan agensikupun tak pernah mau mengakuinya pada publik, jadi tak pernah ada keadaan dimana aku haru menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Tapi kali ini, kuputuskan untuk mengakuinya.

―Operasi plastik.

Ya. Aku melakukannya.

Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang menentang operasi plastik. Setiap orang punya kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun pada dirinya sendiri, selama hal itu tidak bertentangan dengan hukum atau apapun yang mereka percayai.

Operasi plastik tak menentang apapun yang kupercayai, jadi saat manager kami membawaku ke rumah sakit, kuikuti dia tanpa banyak protes.

Namun demikian, perlu kubilang bahwa aku adalah manusia dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri sangat tinggi terhadap fisikku. Aku tampan, dan cukup terkenal saat masih sekolah. Bukan bermakud pamer, tapi aku bahkan punya _fanclub_ ku sendiri.

Sungguh, jika kalian bertanya padaku, aku merasa tak ada satupun bagian dari diriku yang perlu diperbaiki― _Bagaimana caranya memperbaiki sesuatu yang tak pernah rusak?_ Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Jadi sambil duduk tenang di samping manager yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter, kembali aku berpikir, 'mereka takkan mengubah terlalu banyak bagian dari wajahku'.

Dokter melakukan beberapa gestur tangan di sekitar wajahnya, dan berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang terlalu berkelas, aku tak mampu menangkap maksudnya. Kemudian ia mendekat ke arahku, melakukan entah apa pada wajahku, sebelum kemudian bertukar pandang dengan manager kami, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari manager.

Aku sangat yakin, terlalu yakin bahkan, bahwa mereka hanya akan sedikit memperbaiki mataku.

Tapi mereka tak melakukan apapun dengan mataku―yang mana kusyukuri―, dan malah melakukan sesuatu dengan dagu dan hidungku.

Daguku seolah digergaji. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat dioperasi tentu saja. Mereka membuatku tertidur selama berjam-jam. Saat terbangun, kudapati diriku tak dapat bernafas. Hidungku disumbat, wajahku diperban.

Mulutku megap-megap, berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak yang ku bisa. Tapi perban dan penyanggah di bawah daguku menahan mulutku untuk terbuka terlalu lebar. Membuatku semakin kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

Saat pengaruh _anesthesia_ menghilang, sakit luar biasa melanda seluruh wajahku.

Hari pertama setelah operasi, aku kesulitan bernafas, aku kesulitan makan, dan aku kesakitan.

Malam hari tanpa tidur, air mataku akan jatuh tak terbendung.

Seolah penderitaan berminggu-minggu selama masa pemulihan tak cukup untuk mengganggu kewarasan mentalku, pada suatu hari setelah semua perban pada wajahku dilepas, oleh dokter aku disuruh duduk dengan tangan memegang cermin dan mengamati pantulan diriku.

Tapi yang memantul di dalam cermin itu bukan aku. Atau setidaknya bukan aku dengan wajah yang kuingat.

Sosok di dalam cermin itu balas menatapku, dangan mata yang sama persis seperti milikku. Paras sosok di dalam cermin itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Dengan tingkat kecantikan yang tidak normal.

Dagunya kecil dan mungil. Bukan lagi dagu tegas yang kutau.

Hidungnya mancung, lurus, dan _pointy_. Bukan hidung yang kutau.

Aku bukan lagi manly Lu Han yang selama ini kukenal. Sejak itu _baby_ Lu atau _pretty_ Lu menjadi _image_ -ku. Mereka mengubahku.

Raut bangga dari dokter atas karyanya, atau ekspresi puas dari manager kami saat melihatku membuatku muak. Ingin rasanya kubanting cermin itu, menerjang mereka, dan memaki mereka dengan segala makian tersadis yang pernah kutau. Tapi tidak kulakukan.

Aku ingat, aku kembali ke _dorm_ dengan wajah menunduk. Terlalu malu memperlihatkan wajah feminimku pada siapapun yang ada di dalam.

Tapi saat aku melangkah ke ruang nonton dan merasakan tak ada reaksi heboh apapun, kuangkat kepalaku. Mendapati member yang lain menatapku bingung, seolah bertanya "Kau siapa?"

Aku meringis, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa apapun yang siap kapan saja untuk meluap. Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. "Oh. Hai..." sapaku kaku.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Lalu kuingat lagi, Minseok keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air dan sekantong cemilan, saat matanya menangkap sosokku. Ia menatapku sekitar beberapa detik, detik yang menyiksaku, sebelum kemudian menyapaku. "Hai Luhan."

Dan denyut hebat di kepalaku terhenti. Kalimatnya kuartikan sebagai, 'Kau adalah kau'

Aku menemukan lagi hal baru untuk mendeskripsikan Minseok hari itu. Pengingatku tentang jati diriku.

Keadaan masih hening. Kulihat member yang lain tampak malu dan merasa bersalah. Jadi berdehem pelan, kubuka mulutku, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" kukibaskan rambutku, berlagak diva. Suasana mencair, dapat kudengar yang lain tertawa.

"Cocok denganmu." Jawab mereka. "Kau terlihat oke" Mereka mengangguk padaku.

Senyumku melebar, kemudian mentap penuh harap pada Minseok, menunggu kalimat menenangkan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan tenang, Minseok mendudukkan dirinya pada karpet, meletakkan air putih di atas meja, dan memutar TV.

Aku masih menatapnya.

Ia khusyu dengan acara TV dan cemilannya.

"Hyung" Chanyeol bebisik, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Minseok, tak enak denganku.

Minseok akhirnya menatapku, dan aku kembali menyengir. Tapi Minseok malah membalas dengan "Apa?" Yang terdengar cuek. Padahal ia tau jelas apa mauku.

Kadang Minseok bisa menjadi orang yang amat sangat tidak manis.

Kutendang Minseok, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang nonton.

Aku tak pernah marah pada Minseok, dan ia tau. Jadi ia tak pernah datang pada ku untuk minta maaf atas segala tingkah-tidak-manisnya.

Hari-hari setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, kuhabiskan waktuku dengan menatap pantulan diriku di dalam cermin, mencoba terbiasa dengan wajah baruku. Bahkan saat berada di ruang latihan, saat kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, aku akan berdiri di depan cermin besar, menatap diriku yang terpantul dengan kening bertaut.

Member yang lain berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Ada yang mengabaikan kebiasaan baruku ini. Ada yang tertawa karena menganggap ini lucu, bahkan ada yang dengan nada bercanda berkata, "Lihat, hyung kita tersayang terserang sindrom pangeran" Kukenali suara itu. Baekhyun.

Aku tertawa sebagai respon dari komentarnya, tapi mataku masih terpaku di depan cermin. Tanganku bergerak menyisir rambutku, mengubah modelnya secara berkala, berusaha mencari model terbaik yang bisa mengembalikan _image manly_ -ku. Tapi gagal menemukannya.

Aku belum sempat merasa frustasi, _mood_ -ku belum sempat berganti buruk, saat tiba-tiba Minseok muncul di depanku. Telunjuknya mengelus daerah di antara alisku, dan berkata "Kau terlihat oke." Ia menjawab pertanyaanku berhari-hari lalu.

Mencibir, kubalas dia, "Kau menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kadaluwarsa"

Cuek, ia mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkkan, "Bahkan jika kau terlahir kembali, aku tetap akan mengenalimu".

Kalimat bualan. Tapi kalimat bualannya itulah yang berkali-kali kuputar dalam kepalaku untuk menenangkan diriku saat aku merasa kehilangan jati diriku.

Kubalas dia dengan nada menantang, "Bahkan jika aku terlahir sebagai perempuan?"

Sebelah keningnya terangkat, mulutnya tersenyum manis, "Yap." Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyum mengejek, "Bahkan jika kau terlahir menjadi kambing".

Dan kuhadiahi dia tendangan menggunakan punggung kakiku ke arah bokongnya.

Saat kubilang Minseok adalah sosok yang manis, sungguh aku tak berbohong. Hanya kadang, sekali lagi, hanya kadang―dengan penekanan pada kata kadang―, Minseok akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak manis.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

A/n: Trimakasih untuk **Guest** , **sinta** , **abethhan** , **HamsterXiumin** , **XiuhanReum** , **Yuuki Asuna41** , **Alaricus** , **LM** , dan **Kiki2231** yang sudah ngereview chapter 1. Review kalian berarti sangat banyak bagi saya. :')

Sekali lagi, diharapkan Rnr-nya. m(_._)m


	3. Chapter 3

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Pada tahun 2011 kami ber-12 secara resmi diperkenalkan.

Yang paling pertama diperkenalkan yaitu _visual_ sekaligus _main dancer_ dari _sub-group_ EXO-K, Kai, yang kami semua kenal dengan nama Kim Jongin.

Kemudian aku, _visual_ , _lead dancer_ , dan _lead vocal_ dari _sub-group_ EXO-M. Aku tertawa mengetahui posisiku ini, _visual my ass_. Mereka tak pernah menghargai wajah naturalku.

Lalu Tao. Huang Zi Tao lengkapnya. Posisinya _main rapper_. Kemampuan matrial artnya yang mengagumkan, menjadi kan itu sebagai salah satu daya tariknya. _Sub-group_ EXO-M, anak kesayangan Yifan yang selalu menempel dengan Yifan kemanapun ia pergi.

Setelah itu Kim Jongdae, yang merupakan _main vocalist_ dari EXO-M. Jika aku boleh jujur, dia satu-satunya yang benar-benar bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu di _sub-group_ kami. CEO memberikan nama panggung Chen untuknya, agar terdengar lebih akrab di telinga orang Cina.

Pada awal tahun 2012, mereka kembali meperkenalkan member yang lain.

Member ke-5 yang diperkenalkan adalah teman sekamarku semasa _training_. Adik kesayanganku. Ia lah yang selalu dengan sabar melatihku _dance_. Adik manjaku yang satu ini merupakan _Rapper_ dan _Lead Dancer_ dari _sub-group_ EXO-K. Ah-bukan. Dia bukan pemilik dari tiga huruf X, I, U itu. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Tanpa nama panggung.

Lay, atau Zhang Yi Xing, _main dancer_ dari _sub-group_ EXO-M adalah yang diperkenalkan setelah Sehun. Ia teman baik Yifan. Sering kulihat mereka bercanda bersama. Dia sangat pengertian, tapi aku tak tau apakah Yifan menganggapnya sepertiku menganggap Xiu-ku.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali memperkenalkan member dari _sub-group_ EXO-M. Sama halnya dengan Jongdae, ia pun pemuda berkewarganegaraan Korea. Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada Jongdae karena harus bergabung dengan _sub-group_ Mandarin, disaat ia tak paham apapun tentang negara asalku itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Jongdae, untuk kasusunya, aku tak kasihan. Aku senang ia berada dalam _sub-group_ yang sama denganku. Xiumin. Si pemilik Xiu dari XiuHan. Pemuda yang sampai kapanpun, takkan pernah kulupakan jasanya. Ia adalah pemuda bernama asli Kim Minseok yang sejak tadi kuceritakan.

Jadi, XiuHan merupakan gabungan nama dari namaku, dan nama panggung Minseok. XiuminxLuhan. Salah satu otp grup EXO, yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Dan biar ku beritau kalian satu hal, mungkin memang bukan aku yang memberi nama otp itu, tapi dengan jelas akulah yang menciptakan salah satu factor terbentukknya otp ini. Lebih lanjutnya tentang XiuHan, akan kujelaskan nanti.

Member ke-8 yang diperkenalkan adalah D. O, atau Do Kyungsoo, _main vocalist_ EXO-K.

Menyusul Byun BaekHyun. _Main vocalist_ EXO-K. Ia memiliki selera humor dan kemampuan berbicara yang baik. Minseok mengaguminya. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa Minseok memiliki kemampuan berbicara yang buruk. Minseok pendiam, namun saat ia berbicara, ia sedikitpun tak terlihat kaku. Dan bahkan tanpa berbicarapun, ia tetap selalu terlihat menyenangkan dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh ketertarikannya atas segala hal. Jadi pada suatu hari, saat iya berkata bahwa ia ingin memiliki kemampuan berbicara seperti Baekhyun, kubilang padanya "Kau adalah kau. Dan aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu"

Suho atau Kim Junmyeon diperkenalkan setelahnya. _Sub-grup_ EXO-K. _Leader_ kami. Orang yang menjalani 7 tahun masa _training_. 7 tahun penuh derita. Aku tak paham bagaimana ia bertahan untuk tetap waras.

Member ke-11 yang diperkenalkan adalah Wu Yi Fan dengan nama panggung Kris. Ia adalah _lead rapper_ sekaligus _leader_ dari _sub-group_ EXO-M. Dan kuanggap ia sebagai teman sakit mentalku. Aku yakin diapun menganggapku demikian.

Dan yang terakhir, Park Chanyeol. Posisi _main rapper_. Ia dan Baekhyun, teman satu _sub-group_ nya itu selalu menyebabkan kegaduhan di _dorm_ kami. Mereka mengoceh tanpa henti tentang hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak penting untuk diocehkan. Tapi kami semua menyukai mereka, mereka lah yang selalu mencairkan suasana dan membangkitkan semangat kami.

Menjelang debut, jadwal latihan kami semakin padat. Aku sempat _drop_ beberapa kali, begitu pula dengan member yang lain. Tao bahkan mengalami memar beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat berlatih _matrial art_ terlalu keras. Tapi semangatnya tak luntur. Beberapa kali kulihat Yifan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk lebih menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.

Tao memang sedikit terobsesi untuk diperhatikan, jadi saat ia berlagak seolah tak peduli dengan kata-kata Yifan, tapi bibirnya berusaha menahan cengiran senang, aku hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawaku.

Saat itu aku sedang beristirahat setelah masing _sub-group_ telah selesai dengan latihan untuk koreografi _dance_ , aku duduk pada kursi panjang besi yang ada di dalam ruangan. Nafas-ku tinggal satu-satu, keringat mengucur pada pelipisku, saat sepasang tangan terjulur ke arahku menyerahkan handuk dan air mineral padaku.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku apa hal yang paling kusesali di dunia ini selain menandatangani kontrak dengan iblis, mungkin jawabanku adalah, tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada peri kecilku―ok. Secara fisik ia lebih besarku, tapi jiwanya tidak. Jadi aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk memanggilnya demikian―, yang melatihku menjadi seseorang yang pantas berada di dunia _Idol_ ini. Pemilik sepasang tangan itu.

Kuambil handuk dan air mineral darinya, mendongakkan kepalaku, dan memberikan cengiran terlebarku padanya. Ia balas memberikan cengirannya, "Terima kasih Sehun" ucapku. Ia mengangguk, dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahku, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundakku.

Aku tertawa dengan tingkah manjanya. Jika Yifan punya Tao sebagai anak yang manja, aku punya Sehun sebagai adik yang manja. Jika Yifan mengagumi Tao dengan kemampuan matrial artnya, aku mengagumi Sehun dengan kemampuan _dance_ -nya. Well, sub-groupku punya Yixing untuk dibanggakan dalam hal _dance_ , tapi biarkan aku untuk membanggakan adikku yang satu ini.

Kutepuk puncak kepala Sehun, paham betul bagaimana lelahnya dia. Banyak yang bilang aku dan Sehun terlihat seperti saudara kandung. Mungkin maksud mereka, wajah kecil hasil operasi plastik ku terlihat sama dengan wajah natural Sehun. Aku bisa saja tersinggung dengan komentar itu, tapi setiap melihat wajah bangga Sehun mendengar komentar mereka, kupikir lagi, bagemana mungkin aku bisa merasa tersinggung?

Di sisih lain ruangan, mataku menangkap Minseok yang sedang berdiri dengan Jongdae di sampingnya, bercerita. Minseok balas menatapku, kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan apapun yang diucapkan Jongdae di sampingnya, tapi bibirnya tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya tak kubalas, telingaku fokus pada Sehun. Melihatku yang tak bereaksi, Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya, mengirimkanku tatapan sangat intens, memaksaku untuk membalas senyumnya.

Jongdae menyadari konsentrasi Minseok tak terpusat lagi padanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti tatapan Minseok. Sehun di sebelahku yang sepertinya merasa diabaikan juga mengikuti arah pandangku. Dan seperti adegan-adegan di komik, mereka berdua mengerang frustasi secara bersamaan. Menggerutu, tentang aku dan Minseok yang mengabaikan mereka dan malah sibuk dengan dunia kami.

Aku dan Minseok tertawa. Berusaha membantah tuduhan mereka, kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan cerita mereka. Sebelum benar-benar memberikan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada Sehun, aku kembali menatap ke arah Minseok, tanganku mengibas, memerintahkan dia untuk juga kembali fokus pada Jongdae. Sehun mengikuti gerakanku, bermaksud untuk mengejek Minseok.

Aku tak paham apa yang membuat Sehun begitu suka menempel padaku. Saat kami latihan bersama, ia selalu tanpa aba-aba, berada disampingku. Mungkin, mungkin saja. Ia menganggapku sebagaimana aku menganggap Minseok.

Aku ingat pernah suatu hari Sehun marah besar pada semua member, dan tak mau berbicara dengan siapapun selama berhari-hari, tapi ia selalu datang padaku dengan cengiran anak kecilnya seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, dan mengajakku pergi membeli _bubble tea_.

Tapi aku tak sama seperti Minseok yang punya senyum menenangkan itu. Dan aku pula tak jago mengumbar kata-kata menenangkan. Aku suka bercanda, hanya candaan yang bisa kuberikan pada Sehun jika ia terlihat murung, dan bukannya saran atau apapun yang lebih berguna.

Tapi sekali lagi, di _group_ kami, aku bukan penyandang _title_ pelawak. Jadi, jika Sehun membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bercanda, bukankah ia seharusnya memilih Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol?

Mungkin. Sekali lagi, mungkin saja. Dia hanya merasa lebih cocok denganku, sebagai mana aku merasa cocok dengan Minseok.

Sebenarnya, aku minta maaf untuk mengakui ini, tapi saat itu aku tak mengingat kesan pertamaku tentang Sehun. Jadi suatu hari, sambil bercanda kutuduh Sehun, "Kau kan yang dulu mengintiminasiku pada hari pertamaku sebagai _trainee_?"

Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengarku. "Oh. Bukan kami. Mungkin Luhan-hyung lupa karna terlalu sibuk bercuri pandang dengan Minseok-hyung." Ia memotong, menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatapku mengejek.

Minseok yang terlambat bergabung dengan percakapan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junnmyeon, tepat di depanku, tertawa mendengar perkataan Junnmyeong. "Jangan mengganggunya" Kata Minseok, dan aku mengangguk, tiba-tiba berpura-pura manja―Dari belakang kudengar Tao mencibir, "Dan baru bebarapa detik lalu kau berlagak ke-kakak-an di sepan Sehun. Sekarang malah berekting anak bayi di depan Minseok." kuabaikan bocah manja kesayangan Yifan itu.

Tapi Junmyeon hanya mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan "Untuk sekedar informasi, hampir semua EXO-K masuk melalui _casting agent_. Jadi kami tidak punya perasaan jelek pada siapapun yang tidak mengikuti audisi" Kulihat member EXO-K yang lain mengangguk. "Oh, Dan untuk informasi tambahan. Sehun jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama, Hyung. Tidak mungkin dia mengintimidasimu" Setelah itu suara tawa Junmyeon dan Minseok menggelegar di ruang latihan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Member EXO yang lain menghela nafas berat. Lelah melihat lelucon antik Junmyeon.

Tapi aku paham. Meski dia mengucapkannya sambil bercanda, tapi ada unsur kebenaran dalam kata-katanya. Entah cinta seperti apa. Ada sangat banyak jenis cinta di muka bumi ini, dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya tak begitu peduli dengan jeni-jenis cinta itu. Aku berkali-kali merasakan cinta, dan berkali-kali pula kubiarkan cinta mengalir dan menikmati setiap perasaan hangat yang mengucur. Aku mencintai orang tua ku, aku mencintai teman-temanku, aku mencintai sepak bola,aku mencitai kopi, aku mencintai kucing peliharaanku, dan masih banyak lagi.

Belakangan, semakin dewasa aku, semakin banyak aku kehilangan perasaan cinta.

Jika aku disuruh untuk membuat _list_ hal-hal yang kucintai di muka bumi ini, aku yakin tak akan sulit bagi kalian unuk menemukan nama Minseok di sana. Bahkan namanya mungkin akan lebih muda ditemukan dibandingan nama kedua orang tua-ku.

Bukannya aku membenci kedua orang tuaku―setiap hari aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka―tapi pada setiap masa-masa frustasi yang kulalui, pada setiap malam-malam penuh tangisku, aku akan berusaha menghubungi mereka, berharap mendapatkan kata-kata menenangkan apapun dari mereka. Tapi mereka malah menjawab dengan kataka-kata yang justru semakin memperburuk keadaanku. "Hadapi sendiri masalahmu. Sejak awal kami tak pernah memperimu izin untuk melakukan hal konyol itu. Tapi kau mengabaikan kami."

Kurasa, itu hukumanku karena aku tak berbakti pada kedua orang tuaku.

Aku akan kesulitan tidur pada malam-malam itu, dan memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di _dorm_ sepanjang malam. Ada kalanya aku akan mendapati Yifan, Yixing, Tao, Jongdae, atau-pun Minseok pada ruang tamu duduk meringkuk. Sesekali suara sesengukan terdengar, sesekali suara raungan, sesekali mereka hanya duduk diam di sana.

Saat _dorm_ member M dan K dipisahkan, memang akan sering ada malam-malam seperti itu. Kami tak punya lagi duo ceriah yang selalu membuat gaduh _dorm_ kami.

Sungguh, menurutku bukan keputusan yang baik untuk membiarkan kumpulan orang melankolis dalam satu _dorm_.

Pada saat member M dan K diumumkan, aku sadar, Minseok dan Jongdae berada pada puncak kegilaan mereka. Mungkin banyak yang tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku sebagai seorang pengamat Minseok, menyadari bahwa Minseok diasingkan.

Tapi sepertinya, aku bukan pengamat yang begitu baik, karena pada suatu malam, saat kudapati Yifan di ruang tamu, dan saat Yifan menyadari keberadaanku, ia berkata dalam raungan pilunya. "Mereka mengabaikan kita." Disitu aku tersadar bahwa, bukan hanya Minseok yang diabaikan, semua member M―Oke, mungkin kata 'mengabaikan' agak terlalu kuat untuk menggambarkan sikap mereka pada kami, tapi sungguh, masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa rapuh dan _sensitive_ kami, dan hal kecil apapun dapat memicu ketidak warasan kami.

Jika hal ini bisa membuat frustasi Yifan, aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa perasaan Minseok dan Jongdae, yang diabaikan oleh teman-teman sesama mereka, kemudian dipaksa untuk terkurung dalam _dorm_ kecil dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bahkan bahasanya tak mereka pahami.

Seharusnya, saat mengetahui hal itu, aku segera pergi menghadap CEO kami, dan mengemis padanya untuk membiarkan Minseok―demi kebahagiaan Minseok―untuk bergabung dengan _sup-group_ K. Tapi aku, dengan segala kegoisanku, tak melakukannya, dan ingin Minseok tetap bersamaku.

Jadi, pada malam lain tanpa tidurku, saat aku melangkah ke ruang nonton yang gelap, dan mendapati Minseok duduk meringkuk di atas karpet, dengan suara tangisnya yang mengiris-iris hatiku, aku hanya dapat memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa benar-benar bisa membantunya. Aku tak begitu yakin apakah aku memeluknya karena ingin agar ia membagi rasa sakitnya denganku, atau justru ingin untuk membagi rasa sakitku dengannya.

Nafas Minseok semakin tak teratur saat merasakan pelukanku, dan air mataku jatuh semakin deras saat merasakan tangannya balas memelukku. Diantara nafas tak beraturannya, kudengar ia berkata, "Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini".

Kucatat untuk selalu berterima kasih pada orang tua ku yang sudah melahirkanku.

Kusadari bahwa Minseok adalah alasan aku mencintai segala hal yang saat ini kucintai.

Pada akhir bulan Maret 2012, kami akan mengadakan Showcase pertama kami di Korea, dan Showcase ke dua akan diadakan awal April 2012 di China. Jadi, sebelum kami benar-benar resmi debut, sebelum jadwal kami terlalu padat dan mengganggu waktu bersama kami, kuajak Minseok untuk bermain futasal.

Kami sering bermain futsal bersama, sajak masih _trainee_ dan bahkan setelah debut. Kata lain untuk mendeskripsikan Minseok, partnerku.

Ia partnerku―hatiku mengklaim demikian―,dan sampai kapanpun, dalam situasi apapun ia akan selalu menjadi partnerku.

Terkikik kecil, aku kembali mengingat kejadian tahun 2013, bulan Juni, tanggal 13. Kuingat betul tanggalnya karena hari itulah hari dimana orang-orang menyadari obsesiku dan Minseok terhadap sepak bola, dan membiarkan kami untuk ikut bermain dalam Asian Dream Cup, pertandingan persahabatan antara Korea-Cina.

Aku sedang berdiri di lapangan, mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Minseok. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa aku mencarinya, karena aku sendiri tak tau. Yang aku tau, hatiku menyuruhku, jadi kuturuti saja apa maunya.

Saat mataku menangkap sosok Minseok, dan mendapati ia juga tengah menatap kearahku, segera aku berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terlentang. Ia melakukan hal sama. Berlari ke arahku.

Kami berpelukan erat dengan cengiran tak lepas dari wajah kami. Aku dan Minseok masing-masing tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan satu sama lain saat itu, 'Senang rasanya bisa bermain di lapangan besar ini denganmu.'

Lucunya, saat itu kami tidak berada di team yang sama. Ia mewakili Korea, dan aku mewakili Cina. Tapi _oh well_ , siapa peduli. Aku tidak, Minseokpun tidak. Karena seperti yang kubilang, dalam situasi apapun, selamanya ia adalah parnerku. Minseok sependapat. Ia tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tau.

Kulepas pelukanku darinya saat peluit tanda permainan akan dilanjutkan berbunyi, dan kami harus kembali ke tempat kami masing-masih. Sesekali aku kembali menoleh kebelakang, melihat Minseok yang berlari kecil menghampiri teman satu teamnya. Dan senyum kembali tersungging di wajahku.

Dulunya aku bukan tipe yang begitu menyukai sentuhan fisik di tempat umum. Bahkan saat kami debut, kami disuruh untuk lebih sering melakukan kontak fisik, aku mengernyitkan hidungku jijik. Penggemar kami akan menyukainya. Ini demi penggemar kami, dan tentu saja juga demi kami.

Menggelikan rasanya mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu. Aku tertawa pelan, 'munafik' pikirku. Ya, aku sadar kami ingin uang, penggemar ingin kami. Tapi bukankah kalian juga ingin uang? Jadi kenapa kalian mengucapkannya seolah kalian tak membutuhkan apa-apa. Sok suci sekali.

Berharap ada yang sepemikiran denganku, kuedarkan pandanganku untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah member lain, nyaris terbahak saat mendapati Yifan menatapku dengan tatapan bosan. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, yang kubaca sebagai "Mereka menggelikan".

Aku berharap jika suatu saat nanti kewarasanku sepenuhnya hilang dan mereka terpaksa mengirimkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa, Yifan lah yang akan menjadi tetangga sebelah kamarku.

Tapi setelah debut, aku menyadari bahwa kontak fisik di depan umum tak terasa seburuk itu. _Yeah, fanservice_ yang dipaksakan masih terasa buruk. Tapi setidaknya berpegangan tangan atau merangkul terasa oke-oke saja. Jadi saat Sehun mengekoriku kemana-mana dan merangkulku, aku tak pernah keberatan.

Atau saat kulihat Sehun sedang berjalan sendiri di bandara, akan kutarik pergelangan tangannya mengajaknya berjalan beriringan denganku. Penggemar menyukainya. Sehun punya banyak penggemar, begitupula denganku, jadi saat HunHan menjadi salah satu _couple_ paling terkenal di EXO, aku tak begitu kaget.

Awal promosi saat M dan K masih dipromosikan bersama, aku dan Sehun nyaris tak pernah lepas. Kadang member yang lainpun suka menggodaku dengan Sehun di acara _interview_. Aku tak keberatan. Bagaimana bisa aku marah saat orang lain mengakui kedekatanku dengan adikku itu? Aku hanya akan marah jika mereka meremehkan kedekatanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan satu detikpun tidak akan kulupakan jasa-jasanya. Aku akan marah jika penggemarku, orang yang mengaku menyayangiku, tidak pernah mau mengakui keberadaan seseorang yang telah membuatku mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

Jadi, saat akhirnya M dan K berpisah, saat akhirnya kami, M, melanjutkan promosi kami di Cina sendiri, saat _interviewer_ bertanya padaku siapa member EXO yang paling berkesan padaku, dan saat aku tanpa berpikir dua kali, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun kujawab dia dengan "Xiumin", tapi malah mendapat respon yang buruk dari penggemarku yang berkata bahwa aku hanya menjadikan Minseok sebagai pengganti Sehun, aku marah besar.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

A/n: Trima kasih untuk **Kiki2231** , **Guest** , **LM** , **xiushin** , **Alaricus** , **Meeeee** , **HamsterXiumin** , **Suho-yaaa** , **LeaderKim.** Yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat review chap 2.

Untuk yang login review-nya saya balas di PM ya.

Btw, saya mau tanya, jadi kan dari hasil pengamatan saya, sebagian besar penggemar XiuHan itu Xiumin's stan. Cuma perasaan saya atau gimana? Bagaimana dengan kalian siapa bias kalian di EXO-M OT6?

Mohon jawabannya ya. :3 tingkyu


	4. Chapter 4

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Minseok bukan tipe yang begitu menyukai kontak fisik di tempat umum. Ia nyaris tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik bahkan untuk sekedar _fanservice_ dengan member lain. Tapi tak ada penggemar yang mempedulikannya. _Hell_ , mereka bahkan seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Minseok. Mungkin karena mereka tak pernah melihatku melakukan kontak fisik dengan Minseok itulah yang membuat mereka berani berkata bahwa Minseok hanya pengganti Sehun.

Kupikir begitu. Jadi suatu hari di bandara, saat aku sudah sangat muak mendapati penggemar mendorong Minseok, mengakibatkan Minseok berjalan sedikit tertinggal di belakang kami,―mereka menganggapnya pengganggu, dan ingin ia menyingkir untuk memberikan mereka akses agar mereka bisa mendekati member yang lain―aku memutar balik tubuhku, berjalan mendekati Minseok.

Teriakan penggemar semakin menjadi, _Security_ tampak kelelahan menghalangi penggemar yang mengulurkan tangan, berusaha untuk berjabat tangan denganku, ataupun sekedar untuk menyentuh daerah tubuhku manapu yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangan mereka. Salah satu dari _security_ itu bahkan memohon padaku untuk kembali berjalan ke depan. Tapi aku tak peduli, dan tetap berjalan ke arah Minseok yang terdesak di antara kerumunan.

"Permisi" Aku berucap seramah mungkin pada penggemar, meminta mereka untuk membukakan jalan untukku, dan saat mereka melakukannya, kutarik pergelangan tangan Minseok, menuntunnya keluar kerumunan.

Kontak fisik pertamaku dengan Minseok di depan umum.

 _Interview_ berikutnya, aku tak hanya menyebutkan nama Xiumin tapi juga menjelaskan dengan sangat detail betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Menceritakan tentang kami yang memiliki banyak kesamaan, dan bahwa aku bersyukur ia ada untukku. Aku bahkan memberitahu mereka panggilan kesayanganku padanya, " _Baozi_ " saat kusebutkan nama itu, suara tawa terdengar. Dan Minseok tampak malu.

Tapi aku tetap dengan bangga menjelaskan kesamaan antara _baozi_ dengan pipi putih bulat milik Minseok.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku, dulu di setiap _interview_ Minseok akan kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan paling sederhana di antara sejuta pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan kepada kami, "Apa peranmu dalam _group_?" Setiap dari kami, oleh agensi, telah diberikan peran dan posisi kami masing-masing. Sungguh, ini bukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab. Kami bahkan telah berlatih untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu bekali-kali di dorm kami, dan tak jarang, beberapa diantara kami menambah jawaban pertanyaan mereka dengan gestur, atau aksi apapun untuk menunjukkan dan/atau meyakinkan kepada siapapun bahwa posisi itu memang milik kami.

Jadi saat Minseok terlihat ragu, member lain menatapnya dengan tatapan tak paham. Minseok akan diam sangat lama, mengindari kontak mata dengan member manapun, sebelum menjawab ragu. "Member tertua?" dan menambahkan dengan senyum kaku, "Ya, hanya itu peranku".

Berkali-kali kubilang pada Minseok bahwa ia adalah _dancer_ terbaik _sub-grup_ kami setelah Yixing, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk mempertanyakan posisinya sendiri. Tapi Minseok, dengan segala ketidak-percayaan-diri-nya membantahku, "Itu posisimu." Kemampuan menariku hampir sama dengan kemampuan menari Minseok, namun menurutku Minseok masih lebih jago dariku.

Tapi berdebat dengan Minseok yang sedang dalam _mode insecure_ -nya tak akan menghasilkan apapun, karena itu kucoba meyakinkan hal lain padanya. "Kau _vocalist_ terbaik kami setelah Jongdae" tarikan nafas beratnya memberitahuku bahwa lagi, aku gagal untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku tak tau omong kosong apa yang sedang berusaha kau sampaikan, Luhan." Ia tertawa, berusaha menghilangkan segala nada tidak percaya diri dalam suaranya, berharap ia dapat membodohiku. "Semua orang tau itu juga posisimu." Lalu ia beralasan ingin membuatkanku _sandwich_ , dan menghilang ke arah dapur, sebelum aku bisa membantahnya.

Kubiarkan Minseok tenang untuk hari-hari kedepannya dan tak lagi membahas masalah posisinya, tapi tentu saja pada hari libur kami, aku tetap mengekorinya ke manapun ia pergi, atau menariknya ikut kemanapun aku pergi.

Saat kami kembali di- _interview_ , kupastikan diriku untuk selalu menyebutkan Minseok pada sesi _interview_ -ku.

Aku semakin sering memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan _Baozi_ di setiap _interview_ kami. Aku bahkan nyaris lupa untuk memanggil Minseok dengan nama panggungnya, jadi ada kalanya penanya kami akan kebingungan, " _Baozi_? Maksudmu Xiumin?"

Sesaat aku akan berpura-pura kaget, kemudian segera membalas, "Ah. Ya ya. Xiumin" tapi melanjutkan cerita dengan masih menggunakan ' _Baozi_ ' dan bukannya 'Xiumin'.

Nama Baozi menjadi semakin terkenal, member mulai menggoda Minseok dengan sebutan itu, dan bahkan penggemarpun mulai memanggilnya _Baozi_.

Suatu hari, pada kesempatan lain, kami kembali diwawancarai. Dan pertanyaan sama yang nyaris selalu diajukan pada kami kembali dilontarkan oleh pewawancara, "Apa peranmu dalam grup?"

Kami menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kali itu Minseok memiliki jawaban yang berbeda. Senyumnya pun berbeda, "Peranku sebagai―" kudengar ada tawa dalam suaranya, ia memudian melanjutkan tanpa keraguan "― _Baozi_ "

Kebangganku pada diriku sendiri meningkat saat menyadari Minseok―walau hanya selama sepersekian detik―tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum mengukir begitu saja pada bibirku tanpa benar-benar bisa kucegah.

Aku keberatan jika Minseok merasa tak berguna bagi grup kami. Tapi tentu saja, aku tak keberatan saat Minseok memamerkan pada semua orang nama yang secara khusus kuberikan untuknya itu, justru sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat senang. Dan perasaan senangku kubiarkan tergambar dengan jelas di wajahku.

Minseok, sejak kami memulai promosi kami di Cina, sering kudapati terlihat was-was dan tegang. Tapi ada aku, yang akan selalu mengawasinya, memastikan bahwa ia aman.

Jika kami duduk bersebelahan, kadang tanganku akan kuletakkan di atas pahanya, sesekali menepuknya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa aku ada tepat di sampingnya. Tubuhnya akan menjadi rileks setelah itu, tapi saat tawa member yang lain pecah, dan otaknya tak mampu menangkap apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menoleh ke arah ku, menatapku tepat pada mataku tanpa benar-benar mengucapkan apapun. Tatapan matanya sangat dalam dan tak jelas apa maknanya, sangat tidak jelas hingga jika kau tak terbiasa dengan bahasa Minseok, kau tak akan paham. Tapi aku sangat memahaminya, jadi tak butuh waktu lama untukku mendekatkan bibirku ke arah telinganya dan membisikkan terjemahan dari kata-kata pembawa acara tadi.

Aku tersenyum dan ikut tertawa saat suara tawa Minseok membaur dengan suara tawa member yang lain.

Aku adalah penerjemah pribadi Minseok, dan hanya Minseok. Pernah suatu hari, kubaca komentar penggemarku yang berbunyi 'Lu Han hanya memilih Minseok karena Lu Han kasihan padanya. Jika K dan M promosi bersama, aku yakin dia akan menjadi penerjemah untuk member K yang lain juga'

Dan dengan sangat menyesal, harus kubilang, ia salah besar. Karena; 1. Minseok bukan pilihan. Tak pernah sekalipun kumasukkan dia dalam daftar pilihanku. Posisi Minseok adalah mutlak bagiku, dan takkan pernah tergantikan, 2. Aku pernah berada di kasus seperti yang disebutkan penggemarku tadi, dimana K dan M menjalankan promosi bersama di Cina, tapi tak sekalipun aku pergi ke arah member yang lain untuk menerjemahkan setiap kata yang tidak mereka pahami,―aku akan menerjemahkannya jika mereka bertanya. Tapi mereka tak pernah melakukannya―toh ada penerjemah bayaran yang selalu mendampingi kami.

Jadi, tanpa peduli, aku tetap berdiri di samping Minseok. Dan dengan ketidak pedulian yang sama, Minseokpun tak pergi untuk bergabung mendengar terjemahan dari penerjemah yang berdiri di dekat member K lain, dan malah tetap tenang berdiri di sebelahku. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke arahku hanya untuk memberiku senyumnya, sesekali ia menautkan jemarinya denganku.

Ah. Tapi kejadian ini tentu tak terjadi setiap saat. Ada kalanya posisi berdiri kami diatur berjauhan, membuat sulit bagi kami untuk dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain. _Well, it's not like we're inseparable_. Ada pihak yang lebih ingin menonjolkan hubunganku dengan Sehun―yang bagi mereka akan lebih menguntungkan jika aku dipasangkan dengannya, melihat dari respon baik penggemar kami―, dan bukannya dengan Xiumin.

Aku menyadari ini saat kami menghadiri salah satu interview di Cina, dan diminta untuk mendeskripsikan teman-teman K kami. Masing-masing member M disuruh untuk merobek label bertuliskan angka manapun pada papan kecil yang mereka inginkan, dan menjelaskan tentang siapapun nama member K yang mereka dapati tersembunyi dibalik label yang tadi telah mereka sobek.

Hal ini disusun dengan sangat rapih, membuatnya hampir seperti suatu kebetulan. Akupun nyaris tertipu, jika bukan karena pembawa acara yang sempat terdiam agak lama sambil menatapi papan itu, sebelum kemudian berkata "Berikutnya Chen" seolah ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang telah diskripkan. Lalu kuperhatikan dua nama yang telah sebelumnya disobek labelnya.

Yixing, menyobek label yang menulis nama Kai. Mereka pasangan _main dancer_.

Yifan menyobek label yang menyembunyikan nama Chanyeol. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari ini sejak awal? Pasangan Raja dan Ratu kami. _Tall Couple_.

Lalu, saat Chen selesai berbicara, pembawa acara kemudian mengarahkan papannya padaku. Sebelum menyobekknya―mereka tak pernah berkata langsung pada kami untuk menyobek labelnya sesuai urutan nomor yang tertulis, namun gestur tubuh mereka meminta demikian―kutebak dalam hati. 'Sehun'. Dan benar saja, namanya lah yang tertulis di sana. 'Astaga. Mereka terlalu mudah dibaca' aku ingin menutup wajahku malu, tapi kutahan diriku.

Jadi, kurasa agensi kami telah menentukan _official couple_ -ku. 'Terima kasih banyak.' Pikirku sarkas.

Minseok mendapat giliran terakhir untuk memilih, "D.O eh?" Ia berkata sebelum menyobek labelnya. Pembawa acara menjawab, "Yup. D.O. Tidak perlu ditebakpun tau." Karena memang nama D.O lah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Tapi aku tau, Minseok tetap dapat menebaknya bahkan jika masih ada pilihan yang lain.

Pada pembawa acara, kudengar dengan sangat khusyu penjelasan Minseok tentang D.O yang menurut Minseok, memiliki sangat banyak kesamaan dengannya―Aku ingin protes. Menurutku, diantara ke-11 member EXO, akulah yang memiliki paling banyak kesamaan dengan Minseok. Tapi protesku kutahan dan membiarkan Minseok melanjutkan.

Saat Minseok berkata bahwa D.O dan dia memiliki kesamaan, maksudnya adalah mereka berdua sama-sama bersifat layaknya seorang pria sejati; geli saat melakukan gestur menggemaskan, memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, dan tak banyak berbicara― _ya maaf saja kalau aku terlalu jago dengan aegyo-ku dan sangat suka berbicara bahkan dengan bahasa Korea patah-patahku. Tapi meski begitu, aku masih masuk dalam kategori manly._

Tapi pembawa acara salah menangkap maksud penjelasan Minseok, dan malah mengira bahwa kesamaan yang dimaksud Minseok adalah bahwa ia dan D.O sama-sama memiliki perawakan yang imut―untuk yang satu ini, tidak bisa kubantah.

"Oh.. jadi kalian sama-sama _baozi_?" Tanya pembawa acara, bercanda. Kami semua tertawa―tapi meskipun keimutan Kyungsoo kuakui, sebutan _Baozi_ hanya milik Minseok.

Mataku masih tak lepas dari Minseok saat ia kembali menjelaskan, tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Minseok. "Siapa lebih imut, antara kalian berdua?" Kembali pembawa acara bertanya, aku menunjuk Minseok dengan segera. Dan memang Minseok lebih imut dibandingkan Kyungsoo, bukannya aku pilih kasih.

Saat pembawa acara menyuruh Minseok untuk menunjukkan pose imut, atau _aegyo_ , di depan kamera, kutatap Minseok dengan tatap penuh ketertarikan, menanti dan bertanya-tanya ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ia perlihatkan. Suara tawa mengisi ruangan begitu Minseok melakukan pose imutnya, tapi tanganku justru mengepal ke udara penuh kemenangan saat mengenali pose yang dilakukan Minseok.

Pipinya ia kembungkan, matanya membuka semakin lebar, memperlihatkan ekspresi _baozi_ yang selalu kutunjukkan pada dia untuk mengganggunya.

 _See that!_ Minseok itu _baozi_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dan tak hanya menggemaskan, ia juga sangat perhatian.

Masih pada acara yang sama, saat pembawa acara memberiku hukuman dengan menyuruhku meminum suatu cairan mencurigakan, dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat tatapan cemas Minseok padaku. Segera setelah kutegak habis minuman dengan rasa semengerikan baunya, Minseok menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku yang hendak kembali ke tempat dudukku, "Aaa-" ucapnya, menyuapiku buah stroberi, berharap buah itu dapat menghilangkan segala rasa mengerikkan di lidahku. Setelah selesai menyuapiku, dengan segera tangannya meraih selembar tisu dan memberikannya padaku. Sekembalinya aku ke tempat dudukku, Minseok memutar posisi dudukknya untuk menghadap kearahku yang duduk di belakangnya, masih tampak cemas.

Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh punggung tanganku, hendak menggenggam tanganku, tapi tak dapat melakukannya karena saat itu tanganku memegang sebotol air minum. Saat aku menyadarinya, dan hendak memindahkan botol air minum ke tanganku yang lain sekedar untuk mengosongkan satu tanganku agar dapat ia genggam, Minseok sudah mengembalikan posisi duduknya, tak lagi menatapku. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah, mengambil selembar lagi tisu, memutar badannya menghadapku, dan mengelap ujung bibirku yang agak kotor.― _Dia makhluk paling pengertian di muka bumi ini. Tidakkah kalian sependapat denganku?_

Aku selalu kagum bagaimana Minseok bisa bereaksi sangat cepat jika menyangkutku, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Saat pembawa acara bertanya, "Siapa nama panggilan Xiumin?" kujawab tanpa memberi jedah antara pertanyaannya dan jawabanku, " _Baozi_ "

Ingin kuperkenalkan Minseok pada seluruh dunia. Tolong hargai dia. Dia _chubby_ , dan itu bagian dari pesonannya, jadi tolong jangan pernah mencela fisik yang sempurnanya.

Suatu hari, di bandara, saat akhirnya dunia mulai menyadari keberadaannya, saat penggemar meneriakinya, " _BAOZI!_ ", membuat senyum bahagia tak bisa kusembunyikan dari wajahku. Minseok tak mendengar teriakan penggemar itu, jadi berlari kecil sambil menyeret koperku, " _Baozi_." Kupanggil dia, dan nyaris segera, langkah kaki Minseok di depanku terhenti, menoleh ke arahku. "Mereka memanggilmu." Kataku, sambil mengedikkan kepalaku ke arah penggemar setelah berhasil menjangkau Minseok. Sebelah tanganku yang kosong menemukan tempatnya di telapak tangan kecil dan empuk milik Minseok, menautkan jari-jari kami.

Pandangan Minseok mengikuti arah kedikanku, kemudian ia tersenyum teramat sangat tulus kepada mereka, senyum tulusnya menular padaku. Ia melambai ke arah penggemar dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku, enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, membuat tanganku juga otomatis terangat melambai.

Kudengar teriakan penggemar semakin histeris, kami melempar senyum terakhir, sebelum berbarik dan kembali melangkah. Masih sambil melangkah, kurasakan kepala Minseok di atas pundakku, dan nafasku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku paham arti gestur yang ia lakukan. Sangat paham sampai mataku terasa panas, siap untuk menumpahkan cairan bening dari sana. Tapi kutahan cairan bening itu, dan sebelah tanganku bergerak merangkulnya, menepuk pelan lengan Minseok sebagai balasan atas geturnya.

'Terima kasih, Luhan' adalah makna dari geturnya. Minseok, dengan segala ketidak-percayaan-dirinya tak paham, atau bahkan menolak untuk paham bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan apapun padanya. Dia mendapatkan cinta dari penggemarnya adalah murni karena usaha dan kebaikan hatinya.

Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaan bahwa dirinya tak berarti, hingga sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berarti sangat banyak bagi penggemarnya dan terutama bagiku.

Minseok punya masalah kepercayaan diri yang sangat serius menurutku, ia bahkan tak mau percaya saat suatu hari aku mengaku padanya bahwa aku selama ini tidak mengekorinya karena aku orang yang sangat baik hingga tak tega melihatnya 'tak bersinar', melainkan aku mengekorinya karena dialah yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan peduli padaku.

Aku berharap Minseok mendapatkan sangat banyak penggemar yang bisa melindunginya, dan membangunkan dia dari segala imajinasi buruknya atas dirinya sendiri.

Jauh di belakang kami, masih dapat kudengar walau samar-samar penggemar meneriakkan nama Xiumin―tak sebanyak suara yang meneriakkan namaku, tapi aku bersyukur.

Dan walau sangat kecil, diantara teriakan-teriakan penggemar itu, mungkin hanya sekitar dua, atau tiga orang yang meneriakkannya, tapi dengan daya pendengaran yang baikku dapat kutangkap suara teriakan mereka. "XIUHAN".

XiuHan terbentuk. Dan yang ada di pikiranku, ' _Dengar dan perhatikan itu dengan baik. Karena kedekatanku dengan Minseok tidak bisa disembunyikan ataupun dipalsukan._ ' Kubayangkan mengacungkan jari tengahku pada agensi, dan siapapun yang menganggap hubungan kami palsu.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

Balasan review untuk **minseokiss** :

Saya juga hardcore XiuHan shipper *toss*. Dan tenang, kau gak sendiri, saya juga gak ada niat buat move-on dari XiuHan. :v iya~ gak ada otp semanis mereka. Saya juga gak berdelusi pereka nikah kok, kita samaan lagi. Haha *tos* moment kedekatan mereka itu bikin nyandu /? Mereka gak perlu cipok-cipok, grepe-gerepe, yang penting saling sayang begitu saja saya sudah bahagia. ;^; Saya sendiri cukup yakin XiuHan masih saling kontak, Yixing saja ngaku masih saling kontak sama Luhan kok. Apalagi Minseok yang jelas-jelas kesayangannya Luhan. Lalala~

Oke. Sekian balasan review saya~ saya masih pengen ngobrol lebih banjang lagi, tapi takutnya menganggu reader :'D. Kalo punya akun ffn, login ya. Supaya saya bisa balas reviewnya panjang2 di PM.

Tengkyu~

A/n: Trima kasih untuk **Alaricus** , **Kiki2231** , **LUMINnie** , **mingssoka** , , **minseokiss** , **KimJunma** , **Suho-yaaa** , **Ade841.** sudah menyempatkan diri buat review chap 3.

Untuk yang login review-nya saya balas di PM ya.

Jadi dari 9 orang yang ngerivew chap sebelumnya, 6 orangnya Xiumin stan, 2 orang Suho stan, 1 orang gak punya bias ya? Oke~ makasih balasannya. Ternyata ada juga yang non-xiumin stan yang suka XiuHan. X3 WHERES LUHAN STAN THO?! Ah. Ada disini~ *ngacungin tangan sendiri* lol

Sekian. Maafin a/n saya yang terlalu panjang dan menganggu. Mohon reviewnya lagi~


	5. Chapter 5

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Hari-hariku berikutnya berjalan dengan tenang. Berada di negara asalku itu menyenangkan. Aku familiar dengan keadaan sekitar, aku paham dengan sangat mendetail apa yang dikatakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan aku kurang-lebih dapat membaca raut wajah mereka.

Yixing dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ia tertawa sangat lepas, berbicara sangat banyak, dan kadang ia bahkan bercanda dengan pembawa acara. Ia punya banyak kenalan MC di Cina. Dia bintang cilik di negara asal kami, dan mereka menyukainya. _Well_ , bukannya Yixing tak suka bercanda saat kami di Korea, tapi kosa katanya sangat terbatas, dan pelafalan Koreanya benar-benar buruk. Perkembangan kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya pun tak begitu pesat.

Pernah sekali, saat di kamar, sebelum kami tidur, ku komentari dia demikian, yang kemudia ia balas dengan, "Bukan aku yang terlalu lambat mahir. Tapi kau yang terlalu cepat beradaptasi" ia membalas dalam dialek _Kanton_ -nya yang sangat kental. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada bercanda, "Terima kasih pada Minseok- _ge_ "

Aku tak sependapat dengannya, dan aku juga sependapat dengannya.

Aku setuju saat ia bilang 'Terima kasih pada Minseok- _ge_ ', dan bahwa aku terlalu cepat beradaptasi. Ya, perkembangan bahasa Korea-ku memang yang paling pesat diantara member Cina yang lain walaupun masa _trainee_ -ku bahkan tak lebih lama dibandingkan masa _trainee_ Yixing ataupun Yifan. Minseok selalu membantuku setiap aku kesulitan untuk berbicara, menerjemahkan setiap kata yang tak mampu kupahami, dan pada waktu senggangnya, ia bahkan mengajariku _Hangul_. Keberadaan Minseok sangat membantuku dalam banyak hal.

Tapi aku tak setuju dengan bagian dimana Yixing menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dia sangat amat lambat menguasai bahasa Korea.

Kemampuan berbahasa Korea Yixing kurasa yang paling parah di antara semua member Cina. Ia bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan Tao sebagai member Cina yang paling terakhir bergabung dengan kami. Kuutarakan lagi pendapatku padanya. Ia menatapku, keningnya bertaut, mulutnya membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menutup lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha membaca raut wajahnya dalam keremangan kamar kami, namun berakhir sia-sia.

Ada sesuatu tentang Yixing yang tak pernah bisa kupahami. Mungkin Yifan mengerti―mereka berdua punya ikatan khusus, yang bahkan Tao pun tak berani untuk menganggunya―, tapi jika Yixing tak ingin menceritakannya, maka aku tak akan memaksa untuk terlalu ikut campur dalam urusannya. Yixing adalah sahabat se-tanah-air-ku yang paling kusayangin.

Kondisi Yifan tak jauh berbeda dengan Yixing. Raut tegasnya tetap seperti biasa―untuk menjaga _image leadernya―_ , tapi senyumnya tak lagi sekaku biasanya. Reaksi penggemar di Cina untuknya lebih baik dibandingkan reaksi penggemar padanya di Korea―bukan berarti mereka membencinya di sana, hanya saja ke-pepulerannya di Cina sangat menakjubkan―. Bahkan _atmosphere_ di sekitarnya terasa lebih ramah dan menyenangkan.

Tao ceriah. Bukan tipe ceriah seperti biasanya. Dia jauh lebih ceriah. Kadang jika sempat, dan diberikan izin, ia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Dan Tao, si adik manja semua member M, bersikap selayaknya adik manja, tak ingin pulang sendiri. Ia menyeret kami semua ikut dengannya dengan alasan, 'Sendiri di perjalanan ke rumah itu menyedihkan'. Kami semua akan menggerutu, menolak, dan melawannya pada awalnya, sekedar untuk menggodanya. Tapi kami tau dengan jelas, tak satupun diantara kami keberatan untuk ikut dengannya. Bahkan―kami tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya―saat ia tetap bersikukuh menyeret kami semua―dan walapun kami masih tetap berlagak keberatan―, kami merasa sangat senang.

Pulang ke rumah merupakan harapan kami semua.

Yixing kadang pulang ke rumahnya, dan kadang kami akan ikut berkunjung ke sana. Tapi ia tak manja seperti Tao, yang akan selalu menyeret kami menemaninya pulang. Aku merasa Yixing tak akan keberatan sekalipun kami memaksakan diri untuk ikut dengannya, tapi kami sebagai pria dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang― _well_ , ada momen-momen tidak stabil kami, tapi itu cerita lain―sadar bahwa Yixing mungkin saja butuh waktu bersama dengan keluarganya tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Selain itu, kami tak enak dengan ibunya yang selalu menyiapkan makanan sangat banyak setiap kami datang. Menyiapkan makanan untuk keluargamu sendiri saja sudah cukup melelahkan, apalagi ditambah 5 pria dewasa. Pasti bukan hal yang mudah. Yixing tak terlahir dari keluarga kaya, mereka tak punya pembantu rumah tangga yang akan menggantikan ibu Yixing untuk melakukan segala pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu. Dan kami semua cukup tau diri untuk tidak menambahkan pekerjaannya.

Yifan tak pulang ke rumahnya. Bukannya tak mau, tapi ia tak bisa. Cina mungkin kampung halamannya, tapi ia tak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal di sana. Ia lah yang terlihat paling bahagia di antara kami semua setiap berkunjung ke rumah Tao. Dan orang tua Tao selalu menyambutnya dengan baik. Aku yakin Tao pasti selalu membicarakan Yifan dengan orang tuanya di telfon.

Aku suka rumah Tao. Bukan karna rumahnya sangat besar dan mewah, tapi karena orang tuanya benar-benar menyambut kami dengan baik, dan mendukung kami dengan tulus. Saat kutefon kedua orang tuaku untuk sekedar mengabarkan mereka keberadaanku di Cina, dan tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari mereka, kujadikan rumah Tao sebagai pelarian ku.

Kadang member lain akan memohon padaku, mereka juga ingin berkunjung ke rumahku dan berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua-ku. "Tak ada yang spesial dengan rumahku. Sungguh" Tapi tentu aku akan mencari sejuta alasan untuk menolak mereka.

Minseok yang menyadari hal itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Coba hubungi mereka lagi." Ia tau aku punya masalah dengan kedua orang tuaku, dan kurasa ia punya misi untuk menyatukan kembali aku dan keluargaku.

Aku seharusnya menolak usahanya, dan memintanya untuk tak ikut campur dengan urusan keluargaku. Seharusnya itu yang kulakukan. Aku cukup yakin jika member lain lah yang memaksaku untuk menghubungi orang tua-ku, aku akan dengan mudah mengabaikan mereka. Tapi ia Kim Minseok, jadi tanpa benar-benar berpikir lama, kujawab dia "Oke." Karena aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Lebih-lebih lagi jika senyum senang ia berikan padaku setelahnya.

Tapi seperti yang sudah dapat kuprediksikan, respon tak berarti dari orang tuaku kembali kudapatkan. Minseok menepuk pundakku, menghargai usahaku.

Sementara semua member Cina berada dalam kondisi terbaik, berkebalikan dengan kami, Minseok dan Jongdae justru dalam kondisi terburuk mereka.

Popularitas mereka di Cina sangat buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan tingkat kepopuleran Sehun dan Chanyeol di Cina, yang mana membuatku tak terima―Oke, maafkan aku. Dan biar kuluruskan, aku sebenarnya tak masalah dengan Chanyeol atau Sehun terkenal di negara asalku. Bagaimana mungkin aku benci member kami popular?

Tapi rasanya tak adil bagaimana Minseok dan Jongdae dicaci habis-habisan oleh penggemar padahal merekalah bagian dari M, merekalah bagian dari sub-grup kami, merekalah yang belajar mati-matian untuk bisa menguasai bahasa Mandarin, merekalah yang berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk bisa memenuhi keinginan dan ekspektasi penggemar kami di Cina.

Mungkin aku masih bisa sedikit terima jika penggemar merasa tidak terlalu bisa 'menyatu' dengan Minseok dan Jongdae karena masalah kewarganegaraan mereka―ini rasis, aku tau. Dan meskipun aku masih tak mau terima, tapi ini masuk akal, karena ada sejuta makhluk rasis di muka bumi ini.

Namun lalu muncul Chanyeol dan Sehun, yang juga jelas 100% Korea, dengan kemamuan berbahasa Cina mereka 99,99% lebih buruk dari Minseok dan Jongdae, dan bukan member EXO-M. Dan aku tak paham bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Minseok dan Jongdae. Jika ini karena masalah fisik, maka, ingatlah jari tengahku selalu mengacung pada siapapun yang berani menghina Minseok ataupun Jongdae. Masalah seperti ini sangat menjijikan, aku tak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut lagi.

Jongdae tampan, dia memiliki senyum yang manis. Dan Minseok? Dia sempurna. Jangan membantahku.

Jika Chanyeol dan Sehun mendapatkan tingkat kepopuleran seperti itu karena pasangan _official couple_ mereka adalah dengan dua member paling terkenal di Cina, yaitu Aku dan Yifan―benar-benar tak ada maksudku untuk menyombongkan diri―, maka sekali lagi jari tengahku, dan mungkin juga jari tengah Yifan, milik agensi kami. Yifan tak mungkin suka membernya dicaci karena masalah skenario bodoh dari agensi.

Kadang aku ingin menghampiri Minseok untuk menenangkannya, tapi disaat aku akan melakukannya, kudapati Minseok sedang memeluk erat Jongdae untuk menenangkannya. Aku akan menahan nafasku―takut kalau-kalau suara nafasku terlalu besar sehingga menganggu kebersamaan mereka―, melangkah sangat pelan, pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berusaha untuk menenangkan satu sama lain. Kubiarkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

Pernah sekali, aku dengan segala ke-cuekan-ku ingin tetap melangkah menghampiri mereka untuk menenangkan Minseok―bukannya apa, tapi aku merasa tak tenang jika bukan aku sendiri yang melakukannya―, tapi Yixing mencegahku, keningnya bertaut tak suka. "Biarkan mereka. Lu- _ge_ , kau tak akan pernah paham"

Sebenarnya, hal apa tentang Minseok yang tak kupahami? Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, dan tak menemukan jawabannya. Tapi jika Yixing marah, maka artinya aku melakukan kesalahan. Karna Yixing tak pernah marah.

Kali kedua aku hendak menganggu momen kedua member Korea, Yifan lah yang datang mencegahku. "Aku tau kau punya hubungan sangat khusus dengan Minseok" Ia memulai, "Dan aku mengakui itu, meskipun seluruh dunia berusaha menyangkalnya" Yifan melanjutkan. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat hati-hati, yakin bahwa kalimat berikutnya yang akan ia ucapkan takkan menyenangkan untuk kudengar.

Dan benar saja, kalimat berikutnya sukses membuatku tesedak ludahku sendiri. "Aku juga sangat paham bagaimana Minseok membuatmu merasa seperti 'pahlawan'nya" aku tak bisa berkata-kata, Yifan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi kau bukan pahlawannya." Jantungku terasa dihantam dengan sangat keras. "Kau temannya. Tapi kau bukan satu-satunya temannya. Dan sebenarnya, justru karena kau temannya, kau seharusnya mengerti, saat ini Minseok dan Jongdae saling membutuhkan―"

Yifan masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi aku tak suka bagaimana setiap katanya menusukku, dan membuatku tersadar betapa benarnya dia. Jadi, aku, Lu Han, pria dewasa yang merasa harga dirinya yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi diinjak, mendesis marah, menyangkal semua kebenaran kata-kata Yifan. "Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku pahlawan"

Yifan tertawa mengejekku. "Kau bisa bersikap manis dan menyangkalnya pada Minseok sesukamu, tapi aku tak buta"

Aku merasa sangat dikhianati karena dia dengan jelas memancing kegilaanku. Dan aku tentu tak akan terima jika mereka menyeretku sendiri ke rumah sakit jiwa―Yifan harus menemaniku di sana, tepat di sebelah kamarku―, jadi kubuka mulutku untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang dapat memancing kegilaannya, "Kau tak buta, dan aku juga tak bodoh" Suaraku berdesis, "Jangan pikir aku tak sadar, kau baru saja melampiaskan kisah cengengmu dengan Yixing saat masih _trainee_ dulu padaku." Dan sebenarnya, aku tak sadar. Aku bahkan tak benar-benar paham apa yang kubilang, dan membiarkan mulutku bergerak atas kontrol amarahku.

Saat Yifan menerjangku, aku merasa sangat menang. Tapi tak puas sampai disitu, kutambahkan lagi, "Pasti menyenangkan rasanya menjadi pahlawan bagi Yixing yang dulu selalu di- _bully_ , eh? Atau menjadi pahlawan bagi Tao yang sangat manja?"

Lalu sebelum Yifan sempat membuat lecet wajahku yang sangat disukai penggemar, Jongdae, Tao, dan Yixing sudah datang menariknya menjauh dariku.

Sementara Minseok di depanku, mencegahku melakukan apapun yang mungkin akan menyebabkan perkelahian. Tangannya bergerak mengelus-elus lenganku, menenangkanku. Masih sambil mengelus lenganku, Minseok mulai bergerak, menuntunku ke ruang nonton, menjauhkanku dari pandangan Yifan yang menatap marah padaku.

Kemudian, selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu, suasana di _dorm_ Cina kami menjadi tegang. Minseok menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya denganku, dan bukannya dengan Jongdae. Tapi Jongdae tak keberatan, karena meskipun ada namanya kecemburuan antar teman, Jongdae bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, jadi dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan Yixing, atau Tao, atau Junmyeon yang sering menghubunginya.

Setiap Yifan berada dalam radius yang sangat dekat denganku, Minseok menjadi ekstra protektif

terhadapku. Aku amat bahagia melihat Minseok yang bersikap seperti itu. Cengiran lebarku mati-matian berusaha kutahan, tapi gagal.

Yifan akan berjalan dengan tenang, seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi, melewatiku dan Minseok. Matanya mendelik ke arahku, melihat senyum tertahanku, lalu tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Sinting" Ucapnya sambil lalu. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang lain. Kalimatnya dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Minseok, tapi ia malah mengedik cuek, mengambil _remote_ TV, kemudian mengganti saluran TV sesukanya.

Minseok berdiri dari sofa. Kutatap ia bingung, namun tetap menerima uluran tangannya yang terjulur padaku. Aku berdiri, Minseok menautkan jari-jarinya padaku, melangkah pergi dari ruang nonton. Kuikuti dia.

Fakta bahwa Minseok melupakan segala masalahnya hanya untuk menjagaku, membuat hangat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku.

" _Yeah_ , Xiao-Lu. Teruslah berpura-pura suci dan polos di depan _gege_ -mu." Yifan berteriak diikuti dengan tawa sintingnya yang menggelegar di _dorm_ kami.

Minseok menggerutu mendengarnya. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Sebenarnya, masalahku dan Yifan bukan masalah besar. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu, dan Yifanpun demikian. Tapi kami berdua pria dewasa dengan pemikiran matang―tolong jangan bahas masalah mentalku dan Yifan, karena ini dan itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda―jadi tepat esok harinya, saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, tak ada sedikitpun dendam dalam hatiku padanya.

Hari itu, secara mengejutkan, aku terbangun sangat pagi. Ingin aku kembali ke alam mimpiku, tapi rasa kering pada tenggorokanku membuatku terpaksa harus bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Dan aku bertemu Yifan di sana, di depan dispenser, berdiri meneguk air mineral pada gelas beningnya hingga habis.

Menyadari kehadiranku dengan ekor matanya, ia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Air?" Aku ber-

'hmm' singkat sebagai jawabannya.

Ia meletakkan gelas minumnya tadi pada tempat cuci piring yang tak jauh dari dispenser, meraih gelas bersih berwarna krem, kemudian menuangkan air pada gelas tersebut, memberikannya padaku, dan berlalu pergi sambil menguap malas.

Jadi, hubunganku dengan Yifan sehari setelah permasalahan itu sebenarnya sangat baik. Ia tak minta maaf padaku, dan akupun tidak minta maaf padanya― _Pfft._. aku tak akan minta maaf padanya, karena walau aku tau aku bersikap sedikit berlebihan atas ceramahnya, aku tak merasa bersalah. Sejak awal, ia tak seharusnya memancingku.

Saat aku kembali terbangun pada hari yang sama sekitar pukul 10.30 siang―ya, aku terbangun di pagi hari untuk minum dan kembali tidur. Tolong jangan menilaiku, karena aku bukan satu-satunya member malas di grup kami―, kudapati member M yang lain duduk di ruang nonton sambil bercanda, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari kehadiranku, dan tiba-tiba hening terjadi.

Tao menggeser duduknya tak nyaman, Jongdae tersenyum kaku sambil matanya bergantian mendelik ke arahku dan Yifan untuk mengamati ekspresi kami.

"Heeh.. kebo kecil baru bangun." Yifan bersuara. Tapi matanya masih menatap pada layar TV. "Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil rusa kecil?" Itu interaksi normalku dengan Yifan. Dan biasanya, Tao ikut bergabung dengan Yifan untuk mengangguku, tapi dengan segala hal yang terjadi hari sebelumnya, Tao memutuskan untuk diam. Tangannya menyikut Yifan, memohon padanya untuk tak banyak bicara.

Aku sebenarnya bisa saja menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini, tapi saat kudapatin Minseok menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan, lalu membuka mulutnya berkata "Ayo keluar beli kopi", atau "Mau ikut denganku mencari sepatu?", kuputuskan untuk diam dan menikmati perhatian yang ia berikan padaku.

Yixing tau masalahku dan Yifan tak dalam, pada malam setelah kejadian kami, di kamar, ia menginterogasiku. Ia sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk meluruskan segala kesalah pahaman itu, namun kemudian matanya menatap kearahku, mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk tak mengucapkan apapun.

Aku yakin ia menangkap wajah bahagiaku. Serahkan pada Yixing yang mampu membaca

 _atmosphere_ sekitar kami dengan baik.

Yifanpun tak membeberkan apapun pada siapapun.

Jadi kumonopoli Minseok untuk hari-hari ke depannya, membiarkan ia memanjakanku. Hingga sekitar tiga minggu setelah kejadian, Minseok mendapatiku bercanda dengan Yifan― _sial. Kupikir aku bisa memonopoli Minseok selama paling tidak dua bulan._

Minseok masih tak sadar bahwa aku dan Yifan tak pernah benar-benar bertengkar, dan tak ada seorangpun, baik Yifan, Yixing, maupun aku―lebih-lebih lagi aku―yang berniat memberitahunya.

Dan seperti janjiku pada diriku sendiri, setelah itu, kubiarkan Minseok dan Jongdae saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Karena meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Yixing dan Yifan benar, Minseok dan Jongdae lah yang lebih dapat memahami satu sama lain. Mereka dua orang Korea, yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat asing, bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sebagai penggemar tapi pada kenyataannya justru penggemar itulah yang paling sering mencaci mereka.

Aku memahami perasaan Minseok, tapi aku tak mengalami apa yang dia alami. Jadi aku tak dapat berbagi perasaan itu dengannya. Karena itu, aku, Lu Han, pria dewasa dengan pemikiran sangat matang, paham bahwa Jongdae lah orang yang dapat berbagi perasaan dan penderitaan seperti itu dengan Minseok.

Tapi pada waktu Minseok memutuskan untuk sendiri, aku tak membiarkannya. Kau tak akan pernah tau hal nekat seperti apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh seseorang saat dia sedang frustasi.

Malam hari, saat semua member tidur, ia menyelinap keluar dari _dorm_ kami. Kuikuti dia tanpa benar-benar berusaha menutupi keberadaanku yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Kami tiba pada ruang latihan, dan yang ada di pikiranku, 'Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berlatih tengah malam?' tapi tak benar-benar menyuarakannya.

Minseok berjalan ke arah bangku panjang di sudut ruangan, meletakkan tas kecil yang ia bawa di atas sana. Aku mendudukkan diriku tepat di sebelah tas Minseok, menatap Minseok yang sibuk merogoh entah apa di dalam tasnya.

Saat tangannya menarik keluar _handphone_ dan _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya, sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari bangku menuju ke tengah ruangan menghadap cermin besar yang terpasang, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap ke arahku, tersenyum singkat, dan menepuk kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. Karena walau Minseok ingin sendiri, tapi ia tak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaanku.

Rasa kantuk teramat sangat melandaku, namun kupaksakan mataku untuk tetap terbuka, mengamati setiap gerakan Minseok; Saat tangannya bergerak menyambungkan _earphone-_ nya dengan _handphone-_ nya, saat tangannya menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ , saat jarinya-jarinya bergerak pada layar sentuh _handphone-_ nya mungkin memilih lagu entah apa yang akan ia putar, saat tangannya kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di dalam saku celananya, dan saat kemudian di depan sana Minseok mulai melakukan gerakan yang kukenali sebagai gerakan _dance_ kami. Ia berlatih mempertajam gerakan _dance_ -nya

Mungkin saat itu mataku akan membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Minseok jika bukan karna rasa kantuk membuat mataku terlalu berat untuk membuka terlalu lebar. 'Dia benar-benar berlatih tengah malam?'

Saat itu kami telah sampai pada akhir masa promosi kami. Debut kami sangat sukses. Kami bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan grup pendatang baru terbaik di Cina. Jadi, tentu setelah itu yang perlu kami lakukan adalah beristirahat sangat banyak, sebelum kami kembali meluncurkan album baru dan disibukkan dengan latihan panjang tanpa istirahat.

Tapi Minseok punya gaya berpikir yang berbeda dari kami, dan aku, lebih tau dari siapapun, bahwa berdebat untuk meluruskan jalan pikiran Minseok itu akan berakhir sia-sia, jadi setiap hari kutemani Minseok menyelinap dari _dorm_ kami. Kemudian saat kurasa latihan untuk hari itu sudah cukup, kubilang padanya "Ayo pulang" Dan aku bersyukur, ia tak pernah membantah permintaanku yang ini.

Pintu kamar yang kutempati dengan Yifan sejak saat itu tak pernah lagi kututup, kubiarkan pintu kamar kami terbuka lebar, agar aku dapat mendengar dengan lebih jelas suara pintu kamar Minseok yang terbuka.

Semakin hari, telingaku semakin sensitif mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, hingga pada suatu hari, sekitar jam 5 pagi, langit masih sangat gelap, aku terbangun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mataku kutajamkan, melihat kearah pintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Kamarku dan Yifan berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk _dorm_ kami, jadi siapapun yang hendak masuk atau keluar dari _dorm_ kami pasti akan melewati kamar kami terlebih dahulu.

Dalam keremangan _dorm_ kami, sulit bagiku untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berjalan melewati kamarku dan Yixing. Tapi tak sulit bagiku untuk mengenali postur tubuh pendek dan _chubby_ milik Minseok. Segera, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berlari dengan langkah kaki yang kuusahakan tidak terlalu menyentak, kemudian menarik tangan Minseok sebelum ia sempat memutar gagang pintu depan _dorm_ kami. "Tunggu aku" Kataku, pelan, tak ingin membangunkan member yang lain.

Aku bergegas menyikat gigiku dan mencuci mukaku, berharap agar dengan itu kantukku dapat sepenuhnya hilang, kemudian mengikuti Minseok entah ke mana lagi ia akan pergi.

 _Gym._

Minseok memulai _work-out_ dan diet ketatnya. Dan meskipun aku tak merasa dia perlu melakukannya―aku merasa dietnya saat masa _training_ sudah sangat cukup, dan dia sudah terlihat sangat mengagumkan saat kami debut, tipe gemuk yang sehat menurutku―tapi Minseok tetap melakukannya.

Aku takkan berdebat dengannya, tapi aku tetap akan mengikutinya, dan karena aku tak suka _work-out_ ,―bagiku olahraga seharusnya dilakukan di lapangan besar terbuka, dan bukannya dalam ruangan kecil dipenuhi alat-alat berat―maka yang kulakukan di _gym_ hanya; duduk diam, mengamati Minseok, menghitung jam yang berlalu, menyiapkan handuk dan air minum untuknya, mengingatkannya untuk istirahat sejenak, dan memberi batasan waktu untuk sesi _work-out_ -nya.

Minseok melakukannya nyaris setiap hari―malam untuk berlatih _dance_ , dan pagi untuk sesi _work-out_ -nya―dan aku selalu ada bersama-nya, memastikan bahwa ia tak berlebihan melakukannya.

Beberapa bulan sebelum agensi mengumumkan _comeback_ kami pada semua member, Minseok sudah kehilangan sangat banyak berat badannya. Untuk menghentikan diet-nya yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan, kubilang pada Minseok, "Oh! Kau sudah kurusan sekarang, _Baozi_." Tanganku melipat didepan dadaku, memperhatikan Minseok yang mengelap keringatnya setelah selesai dari sesi _work-out_ -nya, kepalaku kuangguk-kan membenarkan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Berapa berat badanmu sekarang?" Mata Minseok membulat, tangannya mengambil botol air minum yang kujulurkan padanya, kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. "Tak lebih berat dariku pastinya" Sebenarnya, untuk yang satu ini, aku tak begitu yakin, karena berat badanku sendiri tergolong sangat ringan. "Kurasa aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu dengan berat badanmu yang sekarang" Tambahku lagi.

Minseok tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhirku, "Aku tak yakin kalau itu" Jawabnya.

Tapi setelah hari itu, Minseok menghentikan sesi latihan dan _work-out_ tak sehatnya.

Dan aku suka bagaimana cengiran sangat lebar terukir pada wajah Minseok atas kalimatku, aku suka bagaimana―meskipun ia telah kehilangan sangat banyak berat badannya―wajahnya tetap membulat akibat tarikan otot-otot pipinya.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

Balasan Review:

 **MinnieBaozi** : Ah.. yang masalah Sehun bar itu kan? Gapapa kok. Fans-Koreanya Sehun sudah minta maaf. Cuma ini yang jadi masalah fans int-nya Sehun malah memperpanjang masalah. -_- Untung Xumin stan pada sabar. 2014 suka XiuHan? Dan gak lama kemudian Lu Han keluar. Wks miris. :'). Saya YG stan btw (dulunya). Fandom asli saya iKONIC. :v wkwk aslinya saya gak tau banyak tentang EXO, cuma emang suka banget sama semua member M. Jadi tolong maafin kalo fic saya gagal menggambarkan karakter mereka dengan baik.

 **minseokiss:** Wah.. tolong itu kata-kata 'momennya dipastikan nggak aka nada lagi' haram banget hukumnya. DX Biarkan saya berimajinasi liar :'v saya dengan sabar menunggu sampe kontrak Lu Han dan agensi resmi selsai. Mungkin habis itu XiuHan bisa terang-terangan jalan bareng. (Mungkin) hetek-tetap-berharap. Bulan kemaren Lu Han ke Korea dan XiuHan stan pada heboh katanya Minseok gak pernah muncul beberapa hari, menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin lagi ngedate sama Lu Han. Lmao liar banget imajinasi mereka. XD

untuk **dhantieee** , **Kiki2231** , , **MinnieBaozi** , , **minseokiss** , **Sindhy365** , . makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri buat review chapter 4.

Yang login ntar review-nya saya balas di PM ya. :)

A/n: Sekali lagi, reviewnya sangat diharapkan~


	6. Chapter 6

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Pada masa diet ketat yang dilakukan Minseok, ada momen di mana ia beberapa kali harus berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan makanan dalam perutnya. Makanan yang bahkan belum begitu lama bertengger dalam perutnya, dan dalam jumlah yang tak begitu banyak.

"Toilet. Buang air kecil" Selalu ia ucapkan pada kami semua yang saat itu sedang berkumpul duduk di atas karpet untuk main martu bersama, setelah selesai makan siang. Ia mengucapkannya, padahal tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang benar-benar bertanya.

Dan kami semua percaya. Bodohnya, akupun percaya. Hingga pada hari lain, dalam keadaan yang kurang lebih sama, untuk pertama kalinya Yixing memintaku untuk mengisi ulang ceret keca berisi jus jeruk kami yang hampir habis (biasanya, Yixing lah yang langsung melakukannya sendiri), dan aku yang biasanya terlalu malas bergerak untuk kali itu entah kenapa aku menuruti permintaan Yixing tanpa terlalu lama berpikir (meskipun aku masih menggerutu dalam perjalananku ke dapur).

Aku sampai di dapur, mengisi ulang ceret bening dengan jus jeruk, dan saat aku hendak kembali ke ruang nonton, telingaku menangkap suara mencurigakan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Keningku bertaut, jantungku berdetak tak tenang, kakiku melangkah hati-hati hingga aku sampai persis di depan kamar mandi. " _Baozi_?" Panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban.

Telingaku kudekatkan ke arah pintu, berusaha sebisaku untuk menangkap lebih jelas suara mencurigakan dari dalam sana. Ku kenali suara itu sebagai suara seseorang berusaha mengeluarkan isi makanan dalam perutnya.

Aku panik. Tapi berusaha tetap tenang. " _Baozi_? Kau masih lama?" Hening. Ia tak menjawabku. Aku tak tau dengan pasti apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, aku hanya tau aku mendengar suara muntahan Minseok, tapi selain itu aku tak tau apa-apa. Dan Minseok tak menjawabku. Dan aku benar-benar panik, maksudku, Minseok tak makan pada malam sebelumnya, dan saat ia makan di siang harinya, ia justru memuntahkan makanannya. Maksudku, bagaimana jika ia pingsan di dalam sana dan dan aku tak tau, dan pintu kamar mandi kami terkunci. Dan sialnya, pintu kamar mandi kami bukan tipe pintu kamar mandi yang dapat dibuka dengan tiga atau empat kali dobrakan.

"Minseok?"

"..."

Dan Minseok benar-benar tak membantuku dengan mengabaikanku.

Air mataku berusaha kutahan, berkali-kali menenangkan diriku sendiri dalam hati bahwa Minseok baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata aku bukan tipe orang yang setenang itu, jadi aku berteriak memanggil namanya. "MINSEOK!" Suaraku bergetar hebat.

Dari ruang nonton kudengar suara Jongdae, "Luhan- _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Mungkin kaget

dengan suara teriakanku. Tapi kuabaikan dia.

"Astaga, Minseok! Kau lama sekali!" Kubuat nada tak sabar untuk menyembunyikan getar dalam suaraku. "Aku kebelet! Cepat keluar!" Kedua tangan di sisih tubuhku meremas erat ujung kaosku, berusaha menahannya agar tidak bergerak menggedor pintu kamar mandi secara brutal.

Satu tetes air mataku jatuh.

Dua tetes.

Suara toilet disiram kemudian terdengar.

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku, menepuk pipiku beberapa kali untuk menyiapkan raut jengkelku.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Minseok yang menatapku dengan cengiran bersalahnya, "Maaf. Aku diare." Minseok beralasan. Benar-benar tidak konsisten. Sebelumnya ia izin pada kami ke toilet untuk buang air kecil, tapi setelah itu ia malah bilang diare?

Keningku semakin bertaut, tak suka ia berbohong padaku.

"Maaf, Han." Minseok menepuk lenganku, terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang" Tapi ia tak benar-benar mengerti apa salahnya.

Dan karena aku tau ia tak ingin aku tau, maka aku berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

Aku masuk, berdiam diri beberapa detik di dalam, kemudian menyiaram toilet untuk memberi kesan bahwa aku baru saja menggunakannya, lalu setelah itu keluar bergabung kembali dengan member lain, tak lupa mengambil jus yang tadi ku simpan di datas meja makan.

Di ruang nonton, Minseok menatapku yang melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Kau tidak benar-benar marah kan?" Tanyanya hati-hati, matanya mencari-cari mataku.

Ceret kaca ditanganku kuberikan kepada Tao yang berada paling dekat dengan jangkauanku sebelum kemudian mempertemukan mataku dengan Minseok. Minseok tak melepaskan kontak mata kami, ia menggeser sedikit duduknya memeberikan ruang kosong lebih di sisih kiri tubuhnya dan menepuk karpet pada daerah kosong tersebut, memintaku untuk duduk di situ.

Aku melakukan sesuai permintaannya; Mendudukkan diriku tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau marah?" Minseok berbisik mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tak seempuk biasanya, namun sekacara mengejutkan tak terasa begitu aneh dalam pelukanku. "Kapan aku pernah marah padamu?" Bukannya menjawab, aku balik bertanya.

Bukan hal sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan senyum yang tertoreh dengan segera pada bibir Minseok membuktikannya. "Hmm.. sejauh yang kuingat―" Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya, pura-pura berpikir.

Aku menggerutu (karena sungguh, menjawab pertanyaanku yang itu benar-benar sangat mudah), meletakkan kepalaku di atas pundak Minseok (yang memperoleh suara tertawa kecil darinya), menggeser dudukku menghilangkan jarak antara kami berdua.

"―tidak pernah?" Jawab Minseok, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pundakku.

Tao dan Jongdae di depan kami menatap kami dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu atas percakapan kami, tapi aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah itu, setelah mendapati keadaan Minseok, untuk mempedulikan dua adik kami.

"Tidak pernah" Mantap, aku berkata meyakinkannya pada Minseok.

Malam harinya, kepalaku terasa benar-benar akan pecah, karena aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin langsung mengucapkannya pada Minseok, untuk menghentikan diet konyolnya, tapi di satu sisih, aku tau seberapa keras usahanya―aku mengikutinya setiap sesi latihan dan _work-out-_ nya, tentu saja aku tau―dan setelah segala usahanya itu, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Minseok pasti adalah simpatiku.

Tapi aku adalah tipe orang yang _frontal_ , aku mengucapkan hampir segala hal yang kupikirkan, melakukan hampil segala hal yang kuinginkan, menunjukkan hampir segala perasaanku pada raut wajahku, jadi jelas menahan diri bukanlah hal yang familiar bagiku. Pada saat seperti ini, aku berharap aku adalah Yixing dengan pembawaan tengannya, atau Kyungsoo dengan pemikiran matangnya, atau Junmyeon dengan sifat keibuan yang mengalir dalam darahnya, atau bahkan Baekhyun yang walaupun tipe orang _frontal_ sama sepertiku, tapi setiap katanya selalu terdengar menyenangkan dan aku yakin Minseok tak akan membenci kata-katanya.

Tapi aku bukan mereka. Dan aku benar-benar buntu.

Jadi aku cukup bersyukur saat pada malam itu, Minseok memutuskan untuk absen sesi latihan

dancenya (ia mengatakannya padaku, sebelum ia pamit ke kamarnya).

Dan diantara ke-frustasianku, aku kembali teringat member lain. Kembali larut dalam perasaan tak berguna, dan perasaan betapa aku sangat membutuhkan mereka semua. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Yifan kembali terngiang dalam ingatanku. ' _Kau temannya. Tapi kau bukan satu-satunya temannya._ '

Secercah cahaya menerangiku, cepat aku bangkit dari sofa, melangkah ke arah kamar Yifan

dan Jongdae, menemukan mereka berdua masih terjaga di dalam sana saling bercakap-cakap.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bilang"

Kening Jongdae terangkat "Apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Nanti dulu." Kukibas tanganku. "Kalian tunggu disini. Kupanggil Yixing" Lalu menghilang dari kamar mereka sebelum mereka sempat bertanya lebih banyak.

Aku kemudian memanggil Yixing di kamar kami, yang tanpa banyak tanya mengikutiku. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk memberi tau Tao (aku tak berani ambil resiko untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang ia gunakan bersama dengan Minseok dan berakhir malah membangunkan Minseok), tapi mungkin Tuhan menakdirkan kami semua untuk berkumpul, tepat saat aku dan Yixing baru akan melangkah ke kamar milik Yifan Jongdae, Tao keluar dari kamarnya.

Kupanggil Tao ikut bergabung dengan kami.

Di dalam kamar, aku duduk bersila di lantai memperhatikan satu persatu member yang duduk di atas dua ranjang berukuran kecil masing-masing milik Yifan dan Jongdae―Yixing duduk diatas ranjang milik Jongdae, tangannya merangkul pundang Jongdae dengan matanya terfokus padaku, sementara Tao duduk bersila diatas ranjang Yifan bersama dengan si pemiliknya, menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tao yang paling duluan membuka suaranya, menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Aku berdehem, "Ini tentang Minseok." Kumulai percakapan dengan suara kacil, berusaha agar suaraku tak menjangkau kamar Minseok.

Saat semua member telah benar-benar memfokuskan perhatian mereka padaku, kuceritakan semua hal tentang kegiatan tak normal yang dilakukan Minseok beberapa minggu belakangan. _Well_ , tak benar-benar secara keseluruhan. Masalah privasi―seperti; kadang saat nafas Minseok tinggal satu-satu, dan kuputuskan bahwa itulah waktunya untuk beristirahat sejenak, ia akan duduk di sampingku memelukku sangat erat sambil berkata "Kau hangat", atau bahwa saat Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku kusempatkan diriku untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya yang basah akibat keringatnya, atau kadang ada saat dimana Minseok benar-benar kelelahan dan berakhir tertidur dipangkuanku. Dan karena aku tak tega membangunkan dia, kubiarkan juga diriku dikuasai rasa kantukku, kemudian berakhir tertidur dengan Minseok di pangkuanku, baru terbangun esok subuhnya saat Minseok berteriak frustasi dan mengomeliku yang tidak membangunkannya.―Tentu tak kuceritakan pada mereka. Bukan karna itu rahasia, tapi lebih karena kami tak punya kewajiban apapun untuk menjelaskan kepada semua orang setiap hal yang kami lakukan.

Setelah aku selsai menceritakannya, Yifan terlihat marah. Aku bersiap mendengar semprotannnya, tapi suara yang keluar bukan makian dalam bahasa Mandarin, ataupun kata-kata penuh amarah dalam bahasa Korea tak sempurna milik Yifan, melainkan "Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya pada kami sejak awal, _Hyung_?!" Kalimat berbahasa Korea dengan pelafalan sempurna milik Jongdae lah yang kuterima. Suaranya sedikit meninggi, tapi tak terlalu besar hingga bisa mencapai kamar Minseok. " _Hyung_ , kami mungkin tidak se-peka kau jika menyangkut Minseok- _hyung_." Ia melanjutkan, nada sedih ada dalam suaranya. "Tapi kami semua menyayanginya."

Member yang lain menganggukkan kepala membenarkan kata-kata Jongdae.

Aku tau aku salah, dan karena aku bukan tipe yang se-pecundang itu yang tak pernah mau mengakui kesalahanku, maka kubuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan kata maafku pada mereka.

Kulihat Yifan memijat-mijat keningnya, "Kita akan cari jalan keluar bersama" Yifan berucap, berusaha untuk terdengar sangat tenang. Yifan seumuran denganku dan Minseok, tapi ia biasanya sangat menyebalkan. Momen-momen dimana ia bersikap selayaknya pemimpin sangat sedikit bisa dibilang nyaris tak ada. Bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada kami. Kami semua tau ia peduli pada kami, dan entah bagaimana, dengan sifat menyebalkannya, ia tetap selalu berhasil membantu kami menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak menyenangkan pada saat _interview_.

Dan aku bersyukur di antara saat-saat yang nyaris tak penah ada―saat dimana Yifan besikap selayaknya _leader_ kami―saat itulah Yifan memutuskan untuk bersikap benar-benar dewasa dan mengarahkan kami seperti yang seharusnya kami lakukan. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menjauhan Minseok dari manager" Yifan memulai, mengemukakan idenya.

Sesaat aku tak paham. _Apa hubungannya Minseok dengan manager kami?_ Kupikir mungkin otak berukuran kecil milik Yifan tak mampu menemukan ide yang lebih brilian, saat aku baru akan mencibir merendahkan dia, kuperhatikan ekspresi cerah member lain seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan problem matematik ter-rumit yang pernah ada.

"Ah. Ya. Ya. Ide bagus." Jongdae berucap. Aku masih gagal paham, karena sungguh, apa yang bagus dari idenya Yifan? "Pada saat seperti ini, memang lebih baik jika kita menjauhkan _hyung_ dari mulut tak menyenangkan manager." Kepala Jongdae mengangguk penuh kesetujuan atas ide Yifan.

Dan akhirnya, aku paham. Kami tak butuh kata-kata tak menyenangkan dari manajer kami yang selalu mengomentari berat badan kami. Kami tak butuh ia untuk lebih menekan Minseok untuk menurunkan lebih banyak lagi berat badannya. Tapi aku tak merasa ide Yifan sejenius itu, maksudku, hanya itu idenya?

"Selama beberapa minggu kedepan, tidak ada yang makan diluar. Semua member akan makan di _dorm_ , oke? Kita harus memastikan Minseok benar-benar tidak melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya." Yifan menambahkan, seolah menjawab keraguanku padanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Yixing membuka suaranya. Mataku berbinar, menatap Yixing penuh rasa terima kasihku. Ia memberikan cengirannya padaku, kemudian melanjutkan, "Khusus untuk Minseok, aku akan memasakan makanan yang benar-benar bergizi, jadi walau ia makan dengan porsi yang sedikit, gizinya tetap terjamin." Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, "Jadi kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir, oke." Kemudian ia melemparkan senyum menenangkannya padaku, dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jongdae.

Yifan kembali mengarahkan kami, memberikan kami tugas masing-masing. Jongdae menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Yixing membuatkan makanan untuk kami. Aku dan Tao bertugas untuk memastikan bahwa buah-buahan dan susu selalu tersedia di dalam lemari pendingin kami. Minuman keras kami singkirkan. Minseok punya toleransi alkohol yang menganggumkan hingga sampai pada titik mengerikan, ia bisa minum berkaleng-kaleng minuman keras tanpa mabuk berat, dan kami semua sependapat bahwa selama masa dietnya, tak akan ada minuman keras―atau minuman tak menyehatkan apapun―dalam lemari pendingin kami.

Minseok masih kadang akan berlari memuntahkan makanannya di toilet.

Aku panik bukan main, merasa semua hal yang kami lakukan sia-sia.

"Astaga, Lu Han. Tenanglah" Yifan berkata, tapi ia sendiri tak terlihat lebih baik dariku. "Kami akan cari jalannya." Ia melanjutkan, memberiku tatapan yang kurang lebih kumaknai sebagai perintahnya padaku untuk tetap menjaga Minseok seperti yang biasanya kulakukan, menemani latihan tengah malamnya, dan memastikan bahwa Minseok benar-benar tak melakukan hal bodoh apapun selama latihannya. Untuk hal lainnya, ia dan member lain akan pikirkan selama aku dan Minseok pergi.

Kulakukan sesuai keinginan Yifan. Bukan bagian dimana ia menyuruhku untuk menjaga Minseok,―karena aku tak menjaga Minseok atas perintah siapapun―melainkan bagian dimana ia menyuruhku untuk mempercayakan sisanya pada member lain lah yang kuturuti.

Malam dimana aku dan Minseok kembali menyusup―tak benar-benar bisa disebut menyusup lagi karena semua member telah mengetahui kebiasaan kami itu berkat mulut emberku―member lain memutuskan bahwa itulah saat di mana mereka menggeledah barang-barang milik Minseok di kamarnya.

Tao menemukan obat tidur dan obat pencahar dalam lemari pakaian yang ia gunakan dengan Minseok―obatnya tersembunyi diantara tumpukan baju milik Minseok.

Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae, dan Tao terjaga selama berjam-jam di kamar masing-masing, berpura-pura tertidur saat aku dan Minseok pulang, dan saat mereka yakin Minseok telah terlelap, kami kembali berkumpul di kamari Yifan.

Aku bisa merasakan aura suram semua member saat kakiku memasuki kamar milik Yifan. Tak ada diskusi yang benar-benar berarti malam itu. Pikiran kami semua kacau. Aku mendengar isak tangis tertahan, tapi aku tak begitu yakin siapa pemilik suara itu, kepalaku kutundukkan sangat dalam, tetes-tetes air mataku jatuh tak tertahan. Aku bertanya apakah itu isakanku, atau suara member lain di depanku yang juga enggan menunjukkan wajah mereka―Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut kakinya, Jongdae menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan Yifan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni panjang miliknya.

"Ini bukan _Bulimia_ kan?" Tao berbisik sangat pelan.

Suara isakan terdengar semakin jelas, kemudian disusul suara _bruk_ pelan. Jongdae melempar bantalnya yang sejak sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya ke arah Tao, mengekspos mata bengkak dan merahnya pada kami semua. "Jangan sembarang bicara." Jongdae berusaha terdengar marah, tapi isakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya mengkhianatinya. " _Hyung_ sehat. Dia benar-benar sehat."

Dan aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, air mataku jatuh semakin deras. "Minseok sehat. Dia benar-benar sehat" Kuulang kalimat Jongdae, lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Sejauh yang kulihat, Minseok sehat. Tidak benar-benar sehat, tapi dia sehat. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda kelainan mental. Maksudku, oke, kami semua punya paling sedikit masalah mental. Tapi hanya sedikit. Dan diantara kami semua, Minseok-lah yang paling stabil. "Minseok sehat, dan kita akan menjaga dia tetap sehat." Kudengar lagi suaraku berucap.

Esok harinya, aku pergi ke apotek untuk membeli vitamin. Kupastikan pada apoteker bahwa vitamin tersebut aman dikonsumsi kapanpun. Sampai di _dorm_ kuserahkan vitamin yang kubeli pada Tao yang kemudian mengambilnya dan mengisinya pada dua botol obatan milik Minseok―isi dari botol tersebut telah sebelumnya dikosongkan oleh Tao saat aku pergi. Lalu mengembalikan dua botol obat Minseok pada tempat Tao menemukannya.

Jongdae yang membantu Yixing di dapur, tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok, menaburkan suplemen makanan pada piring Minseok.

Keadaan Minseok membaik. Bibirnya tak pecah, wajahnya tak pucat, dan ia terlihat segar, walaupun berat badannya tetap berkurang―misi kami hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Minseok melakukan dietnya dengan cara yang sehat, dan bukannya menjaga berat badan Minseok.

Tapi saat Minseok bergabung dengan kami, kami memutuskan untuk tetap terlihat normal dan tenang dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun, meskipun bahkan orang rabun sekalipun dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas perubahan fisik Minseok. Dan sebenarnya, berpura-pura tak tau justru lebih mencurigakan, tapi itulah kesepakatan kami, dan kami semua setuju bahwa membahas masalah diet Minseok hanya akan memojokkan dia. Paling tidak, kami akan diam hingga waktu di mana kami rasa berat badan Minseok tak perlu lagi untuk diturunkan tiba.

Kuputuskan bahwa hari lain, saat di _gym_ , itulah saat dimana aku harus menghentikan diet-nya. Tak ada kesepakatan dengan member lain. Tapi aku merasa mereka semua berharap akulah yang mengehentikan Minseok, dan sebenarnya, tak perlu mereka perintahpun, itulah hal yang memang akan kulakukan.

Kami keluar dari _gym_ hari itu dengan senyum Minseok tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana caramu menggendongku dengan tubuh kurusmu itu?" Minseok tertawa dalam perjalanan pulang, masih menganggap kata-kata yang kugunakan untuk menghentikan dietnya terdengar menggelikan.

Keningku bertaut, "Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku." Aku menatap Minseok, menarka-nerka berat badannya. Bertanya-tanya apakah aku benar-benar bisa menggendongnya atau tidak. "Kau tidak mungkin lebih berat dari Jongdae." Untuk yang satu itu, aku cukup yakin.

Minseok menoleh ke arahku, matanya berbinar. "Benarkah? Apa aku sekurus itu?"

Kukalungkan tanganku di pundaknya kemudian menjawab. "Yap. Dan kau terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Benar-benar tampan."

Kepala Minseok mengangguk puas, senyumnya masih merekah. Dan karena aku ingin senyumnya tetap bertahan seperti itu, tetap ingin agar ia yakin bahwa berat badannya yang sekarang sudah sangat oke, kuputuskan bahwa perlu bagiku untuk sedikit menambah berat badanku. Menambah berat badanku hingga paling tidak cukup untuk membuatku dapat menggendong Minseok dengan mudah.

Hari-hari berikutnya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku menambah porsi makanku sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi makanku biasanya.

Kami _comeback._ Pada era _Wolf_ , berat badanku meningkat, tubuhku proporsional. Otot-otot lenganku lebih banyak dari sebelumnya berkat sesi _work-out_ -ku―tak terlalu banyak, tapi paling tidak lenganku cukup kuat untuk bisa mengangkut apapun dengan berat sekitar 50-an kg.

Dan, oh.. _Psst_ , biar kuberitahu kalian, postur tubuh Minseok setelah dietnya terasa benar-benar pas dalam pelukanku.

Setelah segala sesi latihan dan work-out Minseok, setelah malam-malam yang kulalui hanya berdua dengan Minseok, kontak fisik dengan Minseok semakin sering terjadi. Terlalu sering, hingga hal itu seolah menjadi hal normal. Berada tepat di samping Minseok seolah suatu keharusan.

Aku suka bagaimana sejak itu, Minseok mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan kontak fisik lebih dulu. Aku suka saat dimana ia tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan kecinya pada pinggangku, dan menenggerkan dagunya di atas bahuku.

Kami tetap seperti itu pada masa promosi _Wolf_. Nyaris taka da yang membencinya―paling tidak, di Korea.

Tak ada yang begitu berubah dengan tingkat kepopuleran Minseok di China, tapi Minseok memperoleh sangat banyak penggemar di Korea. Aku bersyukur untuknya. _Wolf_ , adalah era Minseok.

Tapi _Wolf_ bukan eraku.

Bukan pula era Yifan.

Minseok keluar dari masa-masa sulitnya. Aku kembali pada masa-masa beratku.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

 **MinnieBaozi** : Pada dasarnya semua shipper itu delulu sih ya. Wkwk Cuma ya gitu, jangan saking delulunya sampe ngebully member lain juga kan. /sigh sian Minseokie '-')/

 **nimuix:** wks Xiumin stan detected! XD ada orang berani bilang XiuHan palsu, saya bacok. Masa buta banget gak bisa liat koneksi XiuHan :v /hardcoreXiuHanshipper Yap. Lu Han protektif banget sama Minseok. Apalagi tatapan matanya Lu Han ke Minseok itu loh~ sumpah bikin jeles. X'D

untuk **Kiki2231** , , **MinnieBaozi** , **nimuix** , , **Suho-yaaa** , **KimJunma**. makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Yang login ntar (besok mungkin) review-nya saya balas di PM ya. :)

A/n: Saya gak begitu puas sama chap ini. But oh well. Semoga reader puas. X'D terus saya juga gak cek ulang chap ini, karena buru-buru ngeupdate. Jadi mungkin typo-nya ekstra banyak bertebaran di mana-mana. Maapin. .-.

Sekali lagi, reviewnya sangat diharapkan~ karena saya haus akan review. Tolong reviewnya dibanyak-banyakin. :'v


	7. Chapter 7

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Saat mereka mengumumkan pada kami konsep _comeback_ kami, Yifan tak terlihat begitu senang.

Tao awalnya tak begitu peduli, hingga saat dia menyadari raut tak suka dari Yifan, ia memutuskan bahwa konsep _comeback_ kami memang tak menyenangkan. Tao selalu percaya pada Yifan.

Jongdae tersenyum sangat lebar, berkomentar tentang betapa menyenangkannya akhirnya mereka semua dapat berkumpul kembali menjadi satu. Bahwa tak peduli sekalipun kami dibagi menjadi dua _sub-grup_ , kami tetap adalah satu grup yang sama―begitu yang selalu dikatakan agensi kami, dan Jongdae, menjadi seorang Jongdae yang selalu optimis, mempercayai kata-kata mereka begitu saja.

Yixing terlihat datar. Ia menjaga raut wajahnya dari siapapun yang mungkin akan kecewa mengetahui reaksinya. Dan aku tak tau, apakah ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Yifan atau perasaan Jongdae.

Minseok tersenyum. Seperti biasa, senyumnya manis. Matanya memancarkan kertarikan dengan ide mereka, tapi tak begitu jelas apakah ia menyukai konsep baru mereka atau tidak. Minseok nyaris selalu terlihat tertarik dengan hampir semua hal.

Dan aku? Keningku berdenyut sangat hebat. Berusaha untuk memahami tujan mereka mengubah konsep promosi kami. Tapi aku tak pernah masuk dalam kategori orang pintar (nilai pelajaran ilmiahku selama sekolah tak pernah begitu memuaskan.), jadi walau sekeras apapun aku berpikir, aku tak mampu menemukan jawabannya. "Apa tujuan kalian mengubah konsep promosi kami." Dan sebelum aku dapat benar-benar mencegah diriku, mulutku sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak mengutarakan kebingunganku.

Tapi suaraku sama sekali tak terdengar bingung. Bukan nada tanya yang kugunakan pada akhir kalimatku, melainkan nada tak terima.

Dan kernyitan di keningku yang terbentuk akibat aku berusaha untuk menahan sakit kepalaku, sama sekali tak membantuku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku sedang tak berusaha untuk memberontak.

Nada suaraku terdengar tak terima. Raut wajahku terlihat marah.

Aku masih dilanda kebingungan, dan ketidak yakinan, hingga saat di seberang meja, kulihat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya padaku sebagai tanda persetujuan. Entah persetujuan atas apa, tapi melihatnya membuat keberanianku meningkat. Kepalaku kutegakkan, menatap lurus pada mereka yang lain.

Tapi selain Yifan, tak ada yang memberiku reaksi baik. Semuanya menatap kaget padaku. Jongdae terlihat ketakutan. Minseok yang duduk di sebelahku tak mempertemukan pandangannya denganku. Di bawah meja, Minseok mencari tanganku, saat menemukannya, kembali menautkan jari kami, dan meremas tanganku pelan.

"Kalian akan lebih sukses dengan konsep berdua belas. Percayalah pada kami. Ini demi kalian" Jawab CEO kami. Tersenyum padaku dengan senyum yang mungkin ia pikir terlihat tulus.

Mulutku kukatupkan. Diam. Tak lagi berniat untuk membantahnya, walaupun sebenarnya dalam kepalaku kubayangkan diriku merobek wajah dengan senyum tamak terukir miliknya. Minseok tak ingin aku memperpanjang masalah, itulah yang ia sampaikan padaku melalui remasan pelan tangan mungilnya padaku. Jika itu yang Minseok minta, maka itu pula yang akan aku lakukan. Minseok adalah segalanya bagiku, dan permintaanya adalah mutlak bagiku.

Tapi aku meski begitu, jika aku boleh berpendapat, sejujurnya, secara keseluruhan, sebagai _sub-grup_ , kami baik-baik saja. Kami punya sangat banyak penggemar, dan mereka loyal pada kami. Jadi kami baik-baik saja.

Penjualan album _physical_ kami lancar-lancar saja, kami membawa pulang cukup banyak penghargaan artis pendatang baru. Total _streaming_ MV kami pun tak buruk. Dan walaupun sebenarnya, terjemahan bahasa Mandarin dari lagu-lagu kami―Semua lagu kami aslinya adalah lagu berbahasa Korea (tentu saja dinyanyikan oleh K) yang kemudian diterjemahkan dalam bahasa negara asalku― terdengar berantakan, ―bahkan sebagai orang yang lahir besar di Beijing, aku sulit memahami makna lagu kami―tapi penggemar kami cukup baik untuk mau saja menerima bahasa Mandarin berantakan dari lagu-lagu kami.

Kami tak punya lagu yang _original_ dikarang dalam bahasa Mandarin. Tak masalah, kupikir begitu.

Agensi kami tak cukup murah hati untuk membayar penerjemah yang lebih handal untuk menerjemahkan lagu-lagu berbahasa Korea itu dalam bahasa Mandarin yang baik. Tak masalah, lagi aku berpikir begitu.

Ada sangat banyak hal bermasalah yang dulunya secara bodoh selalu kuabaikan dan menganggapnya bukan masalah besar.

Jongdae seharusnya tak bergabung dengan M. Itu salah satu masalah yang dulu kuabaikan. Masalah yang kedepannya membuatnya menderita selama berbulan-bulan karena penolakan penggemar kami. Tapi aku menyaksikan setiap masa-masa penuh senyum dan masa-masa penuh tangisnya bersama dengan Minseok. Dan aku menyayanginya yang disayangi Minseok sepenuh hatiku.

Minseok bergabung dengan _sub-grup_ kami adalah kesalahan lain dari agensi. Minseok tak seharusnya dengan kami. Tapi seperti yang mungkin sebelumnya pernah kubilang, aku tak ingin Minseok berada pada _sub-grup_ yang berbeda denganku. Itu adalah kesalahan agensi yang ditambah dengan keegoisanku, yang sebenarnya walaupun ketidak nyamanan dan tangis Minseok menyiksaku, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar menyesalinya. Dan aku menyesali kenyataan bahwa aku tak menyesal.

Aku amat beryukur, bahkan diantara ketersiksaan Minseok dan Jongdae, mereka tak pernah sekali menunjukkan ketidak sukaan mereka atau penolakan terhadap kami yang berasal dari Cina. Jongdae terlihat sangat nyaman berada di dekat Yixing, dan (bolehkah aku untuk besar kepala?) aku rasa Minseok merasa nyaman berada di sampingku.

Pelafalan Jongdae dalam menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Mandarin kami semakin hari semakin membaik. Walaupun sebenarnya saat berbicara bahasa Mandarin, pelafalannya tak terdengar begitu baik (Yixing selalu mengajarikan bahasa Mandarin padanya. Miris, Yixing bahkan tak benar-benar dapat melafalkan bahasa formal negara kami dengan begitu baik). Jongdae mengadopsi bahasa yang diajarkan Yixing padanya, selalu kuejek dia berkata bahwa ia memilih guru yang salah. Jongdae mau belajar dan itu hal yang mengagumkan dari dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Jongdae, Minseok justru sangat malas belajar. Dia pekerja keras, dan selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang diharapkan penggemar terhadapnya. Tapi dia tak begitu suka sesi belajar bahasa Mandarin yang oleh agensi diadakan sekali dalam seminggu. Dan setiap kuajak dia untuk les privat denganku, ia secara tiba-tiba punya sangat banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan detik itu juga.

Dia tak selalu menolak ajakanku. Ada kalanya ia menyerah. Namun, meskipun ia menyerah, ia tetap menggerutu padaku. Mengucapkan sesuatu sangat pelan diantara nafasnya, "Tapi aku punya kau". Bohong jika kubilang aku tak merasa tersanjung. Cengiran sangat lebarku merekah, teramat sangat sebar sampai kurasakan sakit pada otot-otot pipiku.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak ada lagi di sampingmu?" Aku bertanya, bermaksud sebagai candaan.

Minseok akan diam, bertukar pandang denganku. Menatapku dengan tatapan kesal, tak menganggapku lucu sedikitpun. Lalu kemudian akhirnya ia sepenuhnya membiarkanku mengajarinya kosa kata yang kiranya ia butuhkan untuk memperlancar komunikasinya dengan penggemar Cina kami―Saat itu kupikir, reaksi Minseok berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin aku mininggalkannya? Aku bahkan tak yakin aku sanggup hidup tanpanya. Ia harusnya tau itu.

Intinya, Jongdae dan Minseok berhasil perlahan bangkit, dan mereka akan lebih meningkat lagi kedepannya. Aku percaya hal itu. Dan aku akan selalu bersedia membantu Minseok―dan Jongdae jika dia memintanya.

Jika konsep promosi kami tidak diubah, Minseok dan Jongdae (dengan bantuan oleh segala promosi yang diadakan di Cina) akan perlahan memperbaiki popularitas mereka di Cina.

Kami adalah EXO-M, _boygroup_ asal Korea yang memusatkan segala promosi kami di Cina. Kami hanya akan sesekali melakukan promosi di Korea, karena Korea bukan pusat kami. Korea adalah tempat EXO-K, dan bukan kami. Paling tidak, itu yang dikatakan isi kontrak kami. Dan aku menandatangani kontrak untuk itu.

Tapi aku ditipu. Lebih tepatnya, kami ditipu.

Taukah kalian, dalam konsep grup kami, M dan K bahkan tak boleh terlalu sering bertemu. Saat kedua _sub-grup_ kami bertemu, akan terjadi gerhana. Tapi gerhana tak mungkin terjadi sepanjang tahun. Gerhana tak boleh terjadi sepanjang tahun, atau lebih parahnya, selama-lamanya.

Agensi kami berpendapat lain. Mereka menghentikan les bahasa Mandari untuk Jongdae dan Minseok.

Wolf era datang. Momentum kami di Cina dihentikan.

Konsep EXO berdua belas memperoleh reaksi yang sangat baik dari masyarakat Korea. Kami sukses besar (sesuai harapan agensi), dan semakin dikenali secara internasional. Orang-orang bahkan menyebut kami _boyband_ terbaik. Membandingkan popularitas kami saat terpisah dan saat bergabung itu menggelikan, karena popularitas M sedikitpun tak bisa mendekati popularitas EXO berdua belas―Tapi kami adalah _sub-grup_ dari _boyband_ yang kala itu belum lama debut, dan jika kami, M, diberikan kesempatan lebih, kami punya potensi yang besar untuk membangun _fanbase_ yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat lagi.

Minseok; si pekerja keras Kim Minseok, si tampan Kim Minseok, si _baozi_ Kim Minseok, si _fairy_ Kim Minseok, si Kim Minseok yang sangat amat kusayangi―oke, ini tidak penting, tapi aku perlu untuk menambahkannya―memperoleh sangat banyak penggemar saat itu. Publik Korea menyukainya. Dia menyenangkan. Semua orang mengenalinya sebagai Xiumin EXO.

Bukan lagi Xiumin EXO-M. Tak ada EXO-M saat itu. Atau sebenarnya ada, tapi nyaris mati.

Kami masih beberapa kali datang berenam ke Cina untuk mempromosikan lagu kami. Tapi tak lama. Dan tingkat promosi yang delakukan oleh agensi secara ogah-ogahan seperti itu nyaris tak berarti untuk meningkatkan popularitas kami.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa kehabisan oksigen, maksudku bukan secara harfiah, tapi aku butuh udara dari negara asalku untuk tetap bertahan waras.

Keadaan Yifan kurang lebih sama denganku, jika tidak lebih parah. Ia sibuk beberapa hari setelah _comeback_ kami menemui CEO kami, berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya untuk mempromosikan kami di tempat kami seharusnya dipromosikan.

Hasilnya tak baik, CEO marah besar padanya. Dan kekesalan CEO kami, berimbas pada memburuknya _mood_ Yifan dan aku.

Tapi saat kami di depan kamera ataupun di depan penggemar, senyum tetap berusaha kami ukir di wajah kami, menyembunyi segala perasaan yang kami rasakan saat itu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku berhasil melakukannya dengan baik atau tidak―Menurut Minseok, aku sangat payah dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Sejujurnya, saat kami dileburkan, tak jarang aku merasa keilangan arah setiap kami melakukan _fanmeeting_ , konferensi pers, _interview_ , atau apapun sejenisnya. Aku melangkah mondar mandir mencari tempat berdiriku saat kami semua harus berdiri secara berjejer.

Bukan karna aku lupa posisi berdiri kami yang telah secara _official_ ditentukan oleh agensi, tapi tak menemukan Minseok tepat di sebelahku selama hampir disetiap _fanmeet_ rasanya sangat asing bagiku.

Yixing kadang akan menarikku, menempatkan aku tepat di sebelahnya. Aku suka perasaan familiar berada di sebelah kiri Yixing. Tapi Jongin yang berdiri di sisih lainku, sisih yang seharusnya menjadi tempat mutlak Minseok saat kami dipromosikan berenam, terasa benar-benar asing. Tipe hal asing yang kuyakini selamanya tak akan menjadi familiar.

Banyak hal yang terasa tidak familiar bagiku. Jumlah kami terasa aneh. Panggung sangat padat, dan teriakan-teriakan penggemar berbahasa Koreapun terdengar asing di telingaku.

Member yang lain menyapa penggemar kami dengan bahasa Korea. Minseok yang berdiri nyaris di paling ujung kiri terlihat begitu menawan dengan senyum tulusnya tanpa merasa tertekan. Suaranya yang merdu melafalkan setiap bahasa ibunya dengan fasih.

Melihat Minseok yang begitu mengagumkan tanpa beban sedikitpun, membuatku bertanya, apa Minseok tak merasa aneh tanpaku? Apa Baekhyun di sebelahnya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan aku? Minseok selalu kagum dengan Baekhyun, member kami yang multitalenta itu.

Minseok suka dengan tipe candaan Baekhyun―siapa yang tidak suka dengan tipe candaannya?―dan tak pernah berhenti tersenyum setiap Baekhyun berbicara. Kadang Baekhyun akan menggoda Minseok di sampingnya, menanyai Minseok beberapa hal yang membuat penggemar di depan kami berteriak histeris. Baekhyun tau cara membuat Minseok menjadi pusat perhatian, tidak sepertiku yang selama berbulan-bulan justru seolah menutup sinarnya.

Kuperhatikan Minseok menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, tapi pandanganku sedikit terhalangi oleh tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar dan tinggi dariku. Dan tersenyum pada setiap kata yang Minseok ucapkan. Sesaat, mataku dan Minseok bertemu, sebelum kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Tak kupermasalahkan hal itu.

Berhari-hari aku merasa tak tenang. Aku merasa kemampuanku memahami Minseok semakin menurun dengan segala aktifitas bersama kami yang semakin berkurang. Dengan sengaja, pada _fansign_ , agensi membagi kami menjadi dua kelompok yang mengikuti _fansign_ masing-masing pada tempat yang berbeda. Dan aku dan Minseok, tak pernah berada pada kelompok yang sama.

Aku dan Sehun selalu ditempatkan pada kelompok _fansign_ yang sama. Ia tak henti-henti mengangguku sepanjang _fansign_. Kadang Jongdae dan Tao bergabung untuk mengangguku, memuat _mood_ -ku perlahan membaik.

Saat semua aktifitas kami selesai, tiba saatnya kami kembali ke _dorm_ masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Biasanya, aku, Tao, dan Jongdae pulang paling terakhir dan mendapati dorm kami telah gelap. Member lain telah terlelap pada kamar mereka masing-masing, terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas seharian penuh mereka untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan satu sama lain, atau menunggu kami pulang untuk membagi cerita mereka dengan kami. Lagi, momen bersamaku dan Minseok semakin berkurang.

Hal itu berjalan hingga beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya pada hari lain, aku pulang ke dorm lebih dulu dari member lain. Tubuhku terasa nyaris remuk, dan aku tak sanggup untuk menyeret diriku masuk ke kamarku, jadi sebagai gantinya, kuseret tubuhku pada sofa di ruang TV, mendudukkan diriku di situ. Aku menghembuskan nafas legah saat otot-otot tubuhku mengenai permukaan emuk sofa.

Mataku kupejamkan, membiarkan diriku dikuasai rasa kantukku. Aku sudah akan masuk pada alam mimpiku saat telingaku menangkap suara pintu _dorm_ kami yang terbuka, disusul dengan hembusan nafas berat dari entah siapa-siapa saja di depan pintu _dorm_. Mataku masih kupejamkan, berusaha kembali ke alam mimpiku.

Suara kaki yang setengah diseret, tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Suranya semakin menjauh, lalu terhenti.

Mataku tetap terpejam, dengan usaha yang masih sama. Tapi suara langkah yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali terdengar, semakin jelas dan dekat. "Luhan?" Suara dari seseorang yang kuterka sebagai pemilik langkah kaki tadi memanggilku. Ada letih terdengar dari suaranya. "Kau kah itu?" Ia kembali bertanya, mungkin tak dapat melihat wajahku dengan jelas karena lampu ruang nonton yang sengaja kubiarkan mati.

"Ya. Ini aku, _Baozi_." Jawabku, tetap statis di tempat duduk, enggan melakukan gerakan apapun. Aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mataku.

Langkah terseret milik Minseok semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lalu sebelum aku sempat mempersiapkan diriku, kurasakan Minseok merangkak ke atas sofa, meletakkan kepalanya dengan tenang di atas pahaku. Aku tersentak, dan mengerang pelan saat otot pahaku yang tegang dan butuh untuk diistirahatkan setelah seharian kuforsir untuk berdiri tegap selama berjam-jam merasakan berat kepala Minseok di atasnya.

Kubuka mataku, menundukkan kepalaku untuk bertemu pandang dengan Minseok yang juga menatap ke arahku. Tanganku bergerak, memainkan surai _orange_ halusnya yang sebelum _comeback_ diwarnai oleh penata rias kami. Lalu kembali kupejamkan mataku, menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggung sofa. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mendorong Minseok dari pangkuanku, meskipun otot pahaku meraung kesakitan. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap, kurasakan Minseok meraih tanganku yang lain―tanganku yang tidak sedang memainkan rambutnya saat itu―dan mendekap tanganku erat, "Apa kau rindu padaku?" Minseok bertanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti ia akan terlelap detik kapanpun.

Karena aku bukan tipe yang suka berbohong, paling tidak, pada Minseok aku tak pernah berbohong, maka kujawab dia dengan sejujur-jujurnya, "Sangat"

Dan akhirnya, aku masuk pada alam mimpiku.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

 **nimuix:** Iya~ saya juga kangen si baozi. Tapi gak masalah Minseok yang sekarang juga ganteng nan hensem. Saya sih terserah kalo dia mau diet, tapi jangan diet berlebihan. NOO lebih-lebih lagi kalo dia nganggap dirinya sendiri jelek. BIG NO! DX Minseok mau diet lagi. Bulan kemaren sih dia bilangnya gitu. DX

 **minseokiss:** Aaah.. pas lagi tour agensi mereka itu kan ya? Minseok udah kurusan disitu. LuHan juga pernah ngegendong Minseok pas itu kan? Iya. Pasti dorongan agensi. Dan yang paling kuat saya rasa dari keinginannya Minseok juga. Soalnya kalo dilihat-lihat, Shindong juga diet, tapi gak parah banget kayak Minseok. (Kalo ingat dari zaman trainee sampe wolf era, perubahannya drastic banget!) Oooh.. suka Minseok dari lama. Waah~. Iya. Suka kasian saya lihat XiuChen. BIAS SAYA ITU JANGAN DIJAATIN DX yup yup. Feelnya beda sma XiuHan. Sama mencari sejuta couple EXO, dan emang XiuHan itu ngena banget 3 LuHan sama Tao yang paling kaya di EXO kan? Cuma entah siapa lebih tajir, LuHan atau Tao? Haha terserang virus BL ternyata. Lihat kedepannya ya. Saya gak bisa menjanjikan apa2. XDa

 **MinnieBaozi** : Saya pas masa2 pencaharian otp /? Juga pas lihat otp2 exo 'tertentu', yang ada di pikiran yang….. eeehh.. editan. Atau yang.. gituan doing dibilang so sweet? Lalu saya dipertemukan dengan XiuHan. Dan disitulah saya memantapkan hati buat jadi XHs, meskipun otp ini flop banget. Lol Nah. Masalah yang komen2 di MV, saya juga yang… plis deh, biarin LuHan hidup napa. /sigh Gapapa kok~ saya malah suka tipe review yang kayak gini. haha

untuk **Kiki2231** , **nimuix** , **shinta. lang** , **minseokiss** , **angga. xyu** , **MinnieBaozi** , **mingssoka**. makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Yang login ntar (besok mungkin) review-nya saya balas di PM ya. :)

A/n: OKE. MAAF BANGET CHAPTER INI PENDEK. Dan maaf juga kalo banyak typo. Saya ngetiknya tengah malam, dan malas ngecek ulang. Hope u guys like it, tho. Oia, yang masalah review kepanjangan, atau apalah, gak usah dipermasalahin. Saya suka kok bacanya. Suka banget malah. Jadi jangan sungkan2 mau curcol XiuHan di kolom review ff ini~

Diharapkan lagi reviewnya~ :)


	8. Chapter 8

CASTS:

Main Casts: Xiao Lu Han, Kim Minseok

Support Casts: Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae

Mentioned: Others EXO member

Genre: General. Kalian bisa anggap ini friendship, bromance, ataupun yaoi.

a/n: Kayaknya cerita ini makin ke sini makin menjurus ke yaoi aka BL. Kalo ada yang alergi, tell me oke. haha

XXX

 **Dear, XIU.**

 **Xiexie. I thank U**

XXX

Hari semakin berlalu, dan aku semakin kesulitan memahami Minseok.

Tapi pada setiap saat dimana akulah yang paling terakhir sampai di _dorm_ kami pada malam hari, kudapati Minseok tidur di atas sofa. Aku akan melangkah ke arahnya, mengangkat kepalanya sangat hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya, kemudian mendudukkan diriku di tempat sebelumnya kepalanya berada, lalu menempatkan kepalanya di atas pahaku.

Jika letih tak begitu memakanku, akan ku habiskan waktuku memainkan surai _orange_ Minseok. Aku suka warna itu padanya. Membuatnya terlihat lembut, dan manis―tentu saja warna asli rambut Minseok tetap nomor satu menurutku. Ia sempurna bahkan tanpa berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna. Hanya saja warna _orange_ memberi kesan lembut, dan menurutku Minseok dan 'lembut' adalah perpaduan yang sangat baik―Atau kadang aku akan mengagumi perawakannya, memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya, dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang seindah dia bisa benar-benar hidup di dunia ini dan bahkan berteman denganku.

Ada kalanya Minseok terbangun karena merasakan sentuhanku pada kulit kepalanya, tapi saat mata beriris gelapnya menangkap sosokku, detik berikutnya kembali ia sembunyikan kelereng gelapnya dibalik kelopak matanya, kemudian semakin menggeser tubuhnya merapat padaku dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perutku. " _Ugh._ Kau bau keringat, Han" Itu yang ia bilang, tapi yang ia lakukan malah bertahan dengan posisinya, enggan mejauhkan dirinya dariku, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya setelah itu tanpa benar-benar memulai percakapan yang begitu berarti denganku.

Hari-hari ke depannya jadwal Minseok semakin padat. Banyak tawaran serta undangan ini dan itu untuknya. Ia menjadi penghasil uang yang benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh agensi kami. Tapi mereka tak benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan menjamin kesehatannya.

Jadi aku, yang tak merasa kesehatan Minseok terjamin, berusaha sebisaku untuk terjaga hingga paling tidak ia tiba di _dorm_ kami, memastikan bahwa ia tak lecet dan tak kurang satu apapun.

Minseok pulang, tak seratus persen bugar, tapi tak pula dalam kondisi yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Ia menyeret badannya ke sofa, tempatku menunggunya.

"Luhan" Panggilnya.

Dia bisa memanggil namaku seribu kali, dan aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengar bunyi namaku yang dihasilkan olehnya.

Berdiri dari sofa, aku melangkah mendekatinya, hendak membantunya yang kala itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan berjalan. Di depanku, Minseok yang sadar aku menghampirinya, menghentikan langkah kaki terseretnya. Berdiri tenang menungguku dengan kedua tangannya terlentang membuka.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Karena Minseok dengan kelakuan seperti itu benar-benar baru bagiku. Lama kutatap dia, ragu apakah yang ia minta dariku sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Bukannya aku tak pernah melakukan 'apa yang kupikir dia minta dariku' pada hari-hari lain, tapi semuanya kulakukan dengan inisiatifku, dan bukan atas permintaan Minseok.

Hati-hati kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh Minseok, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Balasan pelukan dari Minseok menjawab keraguanku; Minseok memang memintaku untuk memeluknya.

Wajahnya ia benamkan pada tengkukku.

Sekitar beberapa detik setelah itu, Minseok melepas pelukannya padaku, menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku hingga jarak yang cukup baginya untuk dapat menatap dengan jelas wajahku. Senyum jahilnya merekah, "Oke. Pengisian tenaga sudah komplit" katanya lalu menghilang dari pandanganku. Meninggalkanku dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalaku, tak paham apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Dan Minseok tak melakukannya hanya di _dorm_ kami.

Saat melakukan _fanmeeting_ lainnya, Minseok semakin berani.

Aku masih akan kehilangan arah, melangkah tak tenang di atas panggung, membiarkan Yixing menarikku, atau sesekali membiarkan diriku memeluk erat Yixing saat member di depan kami yang berperan sebagai MC mengatakan hal lucu, tertawa terbahak bersamanya. Itu bukanlah kali pertamanya kupeluk Yixing saat kudengar hal menggelikan diucapkan pembawa acara―sejak awal debut dan diperkenalkan berdua belas, kemudian saat kami dipromosilan berenam, hingga saat kami kembali dileburkan menjadi dua belas, posisi berdiri Yixing selalu tepat di sebelahku. Jadi keberadaan Yixing merupakan hal yang wajar bagiku―

―Biasanya aku akan memeluk Minseok. Tubuh Minseok terasa lebih pas dalam pelukanku. Ia hangat, nyaman, dan oke maafkan aku tapi dia empuk dan aku suka. Namun Minseok tak ada lagi di sebelahku, dan memeluk Jongin rasanya agak _errr_ tidak familiar.

Tapi saat posisi berdiri kami menjadi berantakan saat masing-masing member mulai menyebar ke sembarang arah, berusaha untuk bisa menyapa penggemar kami dalam jarak yang lebih dekat, saat aku juga baru akan beranjak dari posisi awalku, melangkah ke ujung panggung, menghampiri kumpulan penggemar yang membentangkan _slogan_ bergambar wajahku, tangan kecil berkulit putih tiba-tiba saja melingkari perutku menahan diriku untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak karena kaget dengan kontak fisik ekstrim yang terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba tanpa aku benar-benar bisa menyiapkan diriku.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berharap semoga penggemar tak mendengar suara teriakanku. Akan banyak spekulasi yang bisa muncul dari penggemar hanya dengan satu kata yang terdengar kasar dariku. Misalnya, bahwa aku membentak si pemilik tangan itu, atau bahkan bahwa aku jijik disentuh olehnya. Yang mana itu jauh dari kenyataan yang terjadi. Tapi penggemar tak baham betul letak masalahnya, dan dengan imajinasi liar mereka, mereka bisa membuat berbagai macam cerita melenceng dan tak menyenangkan tentang kami, kemudian menyebarkannya secara luas. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

Tubuhku kaku selama sesaat. "Umin" Panggilku, menuntut penjelasannya.

"Aku perlu mengkonfirmasi sesuatu" Katanya sangat pelan, lalu dengan tidak mempedulikan kesehatan jantungku yang berdegup tak tenang, ia malah menyenderkan dagunya pada pundakku.

Seketika itu juga, suara teriakan sangat kencang terdengar. Berulang kali meneriakkan nama otp ku dan Minseok. "XIUHAN" ―Wolf era, adalah masa kejayaan bukan hanya Minseok, tapi juga masa kejayaan aku Minseok sebagai pasangan. Penggemar Minseok menyukai kedekatan kami.

Lalu Minseok melepaskan pelukannya padaku, memberiku cengirannya, dan pergi berlalu begitu saja ke sisih lain panggung untuk menyapa kumpulan penggemar di sana, meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tak begitu baik. Merah mejalari seluruh wajahku.

Aku selalu menganggap bahwa berada di samping Minseok membuatku nyaman. Tapi kelakuan baru Minseok berefek sebaliknya bagiku. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Bukan tipe debaran yang tak menyenangkan sebenarnya. Tapi aku pria berusia 23 tahun, terlalu tua untuk merasakan perasaan yang hanya boleh dialami oleh bocah sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi ku elus dadaku, tepat di bagian jantungku berada, berusaha sebisaku untuk menenangkannya.

Dan Minseok benar-benar tak membantuku dengan semakin sering berinisiatif melakukan kontak fisik denganku di atas panggung, tepat di depan penggemar yang bersorak menyetujui.

Kadang saat Minseok membenamkan kepalanya pada tengkukku, ia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk secara singkat mengecup leherku. Membuat kulitku pada daerah yang dikecup olehnya serasa terbakar.

Kadang ia akan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, sangat dekat nyaris menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Mataku membelak, membuka sangat lebar hingga terasa perih, kuambil beberapa langkah mundur, menjauh dari Minseok. "Jangan lakukan" Kataku, memohon padanya.

Tawa merdu Minseok adalah jawaban dari permohonanku. setelah itu, ia pergi, kembali ke posisi awalnya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

Tapi Minseok tak benar-benar berhenti sampai disitu. Saat ia sempat, ia akan kembali berada tepat di sebelahku. Melakukan entah apa lagi rencana selanjutnya, dan aku yang sudah sangat frustasi dengan jantungku yang nyaris melompat keluar, berkata padanya, memelas. "Astaga. Minseok, jangan di sini." Kalimatku terdengar sangat amat salah.

Minseok menyadarinya, jadi ia membalas "Jadi di dorm boleh, tapi di sini tidak?" Dan aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir dan bertumpuk pada wajahku.

Aku diam. Tak ingin membalasnya.

Dan itulah yang memang diharapkannya. Ia tersenyum, menahan tawanya.

Minseok dan Junmyeon punya selera humor yang mengerikan. Mereka suka menganggu member lain, membuat kami terdiam, kemudian tertawa senang saat kami kehilangan kata-kata kami.

Aku bertanya, apakah sikap Minseok pada era Wolf itu adalah bagian dari humornya?

Karena jika kalian bertanya padaku hal yang sama, maka aku dapat dengan mantap menjawab bahwa, tak pernah sekalipun Minseok kuanggap sebagai lelucon. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Minseok.

Aku bahkan merasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Secara jujur, aku mengakui hal ini pada salah satu _interview_ kami. Ku akui pada mereka sambil tertawa, "Bahkan jika Minseok menikah, mungkin aku akan tetap mengekori Minseok kemanapun, dan menganggu hubungan rumah tangganya" Oke, menganggu hubungan rumah tangganya terlalu ekstrim.

Aku mungkin bukan orang yang masuk dalam kategori orang baik hati dan baik budi, bukan pula orang yang masuk pada kategori patuh. Tapi aku dengan pasti bukan orang selaknat itu yang dengan tanpa hati merusak rumah tangga orang. Aku yakin Minseok tau hal itu, karena dia memasang ekspresi skeptis saat mendengar penuturanku.

Setelah jadwal kami akhirnya kosong untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kami pulang ke _dorm_ dengan perasaan senang.

Jadwal kami hari itu tak begitu padat, jadi untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, kami akhirnya terbebas dari masa-masa dimana tidur adalah prioritas utama kami pada detik dimana kaki kami menginjak _dorm_. Kami terbebas dari masa-masa dimana kami harus tertidur dengan badan lengket, kulit kusam, dan bau keringat.

Hari itu, kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi sangat lama, berendam pada air hangat untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuh kami yang pegal bukan main.

Minseok diberikan kesempatan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dahulu. Kami selalu menggunakan urutan usia kami sebagai nomor antri menggunakan kamar mandi. Aku menggunakan kamar mandi tepat setelah Minseok selesai.

Minseok keluar kamar mandi, berpakaian lengkap. Rambutnya yang tak ia keringkan dengan baik menjatuhkan tetes tetes air ke keset kaki di depan pintu kamar mandi kami. Dan karena aku tak ingin tetes-tetes air dari rambut Minseok jatuh ke lantai saat ia melangkah pergi―akan sangat berbahaya jika member lain tak menyadari lantai _dorm_ kami basah, dan berakhir terpeleset karnanya―jadi kuambil handuk milik Minseok yang bertengger di bahu kanannya, kemudian membantu minseok mengeringkan surai-surai _orange_ -nya―

―Kudengar teriakan protes Tao yang baru saja mengintipku dari ruang nonton. Protesnya kurang lebih tentang betapa aku terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu, dan Minseok bukan anak bayi, ia dapat mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, serta bahwa tidakkah aku kasihan pada Tao yang mendapat antrian terakhir, bertahan dengan kulit-kulit lengketnya selama berjam-jam―

―Kuabaikan Tao, karena protesnya tidak penting menurutku. Salahkan ibunya yang terlabat melahirkan dia. Derita menjadi maknae itu tak terelakkan. Hidup memang kejam.

Aku dapat merasakan kelereng gelap Minseok menatap lurus padaku, tapi tak kupedulikan dia dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau tau," ia memulai, "Sebenarnya―" kalimatnya ia gantungkan, membersihkan suaranya yang agak serak sebelum melanjutkan, "―aku bisa mengeringkan rambutku sendiri."

Keningku bertaut, "Ya. Aku tau" Jawabku. Maksudku, tentu saja aku tau. Seperti kata Tao, Minseok bukan anak bayi. Tentu saja ia bisa mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. "Kau bisa. Tapi kau tak melakukannya" Dan masalahnya bukan tentang ia bisa atau tidak, tapi apakah ia melakukannya atau tidak.

"Aku baru saja akan mengeringkan rambutku tadi. Tapi kau sudah lebih duluan merampas handukku" Protes Minseok. Tak terima aku meraguka kerapian dan kebersihannya, disaat ia adalah member yang menduduki peringkat pertama kategori kerapihan dan kebersihan, setelah itu disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Lebih-lebih lagi jika orang yang meragukannya adalah aku, yang notabene menduduki peringkat terakhir bersama dengan Yifan.

Kepalaku kuanggukkan, menyahut malas-malasan "Ya. Ya" Tapi tetap mengeringkan rambutnya. Minseokpun tak melanjutkan protesnya. Ia berdiri tenang, bersenandung pelan, dan tersenyum kecil.

Setelah kurasa rambutnya cukup kering, ku kembalikan handuknya padanya. Lalu pamit padanya, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Air hangat yang menyentuh kulitku rasanya menakjubkan. Aku ingin lebih lama menikmati waktu berendamku, tapi berakhir keluar dari kamar mandi lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan karena suara rengekan Tao di luar benar-benar mengangguku.

Ia bahkan masih merengek saat aku selesai berpakaian rapih, menemui mereka semua yang berkumpul di ruang nonton.

"Bukan salahku kau jadi _makane_ " Ujarku, menjulurkan lidahku padanya, sengaja untuk menganggunya.

Rengekan Tao semakin menjadi, dan tawa-ku semakin membahana. Yifan sebagai ayah Tao yang selalu memanjakannya, memberikan nomor antriannya pada Tao, tak ingin anaknya merengek lebih parah lagi. Tapi malang bagi Yifan, rengekan Tao tak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia meminta salah satu dari kami untuk menemaninya mandi. Beruntung bagiku, aku sudah selesai mandi.

Ia terus merengek, Jongdae menggerutu. Terganggu dengan suara manja milik Tao. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yifan akhirnya menyerah, dan mengikuti permintaan Tao, menemaninya mandi.

Saat Yifan dan Tao pergi, Jongdae melemparkan tatapan memelasnya pada Yixing. " _Ge_ ~" Jelas sekali apa maunya.

"Iya. Kau bisa ambil bagianku" Jawab Yixing, setengah ngantuk. Selalu paling jago menangkap apa mau para member tanpa kami berusaha terlalu keras untuk menjelaskan maksud kami padanya.

Aku tak begitu mempedulikan lagi interaksi antar Yixing dan Jongdae. Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas sofa kosong, sementara Minseok duduk di karpet, tepat di bawahku, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa.

Ku-kalungkan salah satu tanganku pada leher Minseok. Bertengger dengan nyaman di sana, sementara mataku memperhatikan TV yang menayangkan acara entah apa judulnya yang belakangan itu menjadi kegemaran Minseok, tapi tak benar-benar fokus. Kantuk membuat mataku sulit untuk terbuka sempurna.

"Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini?"

Mataku sudah terpejam saat suara Minseok menyapa indra pendengaranku. "Hah?" Otakku tak berfungsi dengan baik, memproses sangat lama sebelum benar-benar memahami sepenuhnya maksud kalimat Minseok.

"Itu seharusnya petanyaanku" suaraku yang dilanda rasa kantuk terdengar benar-benar tak menawan. Aku berharap, pendengaran Minseok cukup baik untuk bisa menangkap kalimat berbunyi sumbangku dengan sempurna. "Kau tidak―" seperti "―biasanya" Tambahku, terputus pada pertengahan. Alam bawah sadarku siap menguasaiku detik kapanpun.

"Aku selalu seperti ini" kudengar Minseok bersuara lagi. "Dari dulu"

Apakah Minseok selalu seperti itu? Dari dulu? 'Dulu' kapan?

"Kau hanya selalu salah menilaiku"

 _Ouch._

"Selain itu, kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kukonfirmasi"

Ah ya ya. Aku tau. Ia ingin mengkonfirmasi seberapa terkenalnya otp kami.

Tapi mulutku bergerak, membuka untuk bertanya, hanya sekedar untuk benar-benar memastikan apakah yang kupikirkan benar atau tidak. "Apa―" yang ingin kau "―konfirmasi?"

Lalu aku terlelap sebelum bisa mendengar jawaban Minseok.

XXX

 _ **To be continue…**_

XXX

Balasan Review:

 **Name ZTao Baozi** : Hai! Reviwer baru! Aw~ senangnya. Haha makasih banyak udah baca dan review.

 **minseokiss** : #HappyAnniversaryEXO #EXO5thAnniversary #5YearsWithEXO /balasan review apa ini/ wkwk.

Dear; **angga. xyu** , **Kiki2231** , **shinta. lang** , **minseokiss** , **Name ZTao Baozi** , **magnae palsu**. Makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review ff ini. :) Yang login ntar reviewnya saya balas di PM ya.

A/n: Oke. Lagi-lagi chap pendek. Tolong bilang ya kalo ada yang terganggu dengan _romance_ -nya. Btw, saya kah satu-satu makhluk hidup yang mikir kalo XiuHan itu suka maen tarik ulur? Kebanyakan pada bilang LuHan yang selalu nyosor duluan, tapi kok dari pengamatan saya, Minseok gak sepolos itu. Wkwk :v

Oke. Sekian dari saya. Mohon reviewnya lagi~


End file.
